


Liebeskrank

by Velence



Series: Lovelorn [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Liebesreigen dreht sich weiter. Cordelia sieht sich mit Angelus konfrontiert - oder auch nicht. Wesley fühlt sich vernachlässigt, da Lorne seine Zeit in den Aufbau des Caritas verbringt, während Fred und Gunn nur Freunde sind. Und dann gibt es da noch eine schwierige Klientin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Hilfe.“

Gunn und Lorne staksten vollbepackt mit Lebensmitteltüten durch das Foyer.

„Hilfe!“ Die beiden hörten es nicht, bis es zum dritten Mal wiederholt wurde, deutlich schriller und extrem langgezogen. „Hiiiilfeeeee!“

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Lorne, nachdem er sich von seiner Last befreit hatte. Er reckte den Hals, um Cordelia an der Brüstung zur ersten Etage zu sehen. Sie machte einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Kimono.

„Gibt es kein warmes Wasser?“

„Nein, verdammt, ich brauche Hilfe. Und jetzt kommt!“

Gunn zuckte mit den Schultern, als der grüne Dämon mit ihm Blickkontakt aufnahm. Die Frau führte sie in Angels Schlafzimmer, wo dieser nackt und gefesselt auf dem Bett lag.

Lorne klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „Ihr habt es also doch noch geschafft! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Nach dem Urlaub in Las Vegas war ihre Beziehung durch Darlas Auftauchen merklich abgekühlt, aber nachdem dieses Problem sich in Staub aufgelöst hatte, war es ihnen augenscheinlich gelungen, das Feuer wieder zu entfachen.

Cordelia konnte sich allerdings nicht so richtig freuen. Sie machte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, platzte Gunn dazwischen. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte der Schwarze, „Das ist mehr, als ich je von Angel sehen wollte. Bedeckt seine Blöße!“

Schnell warf sie die Decke über seine Leistengegend.

„Mh, ich dachte immer, – bei Angels Nase – dass er nicht so groß ist“, murmelte Lorne.

„Misst man das nicht nach der Fußgröße?“, warf Gunn ein.

„Stimmt“, pflichtete Lorne bei, „Er hat schon ziemlich große Füße, aber das hatte ich nicht erwartet.“

„Hallo“, rief der Vampir empört, „Ich bin hier! Ihr seht mich und ich kann euch hören! Also wärt ihr so freundlich und entfesselt mich?“

„Wo ist der Schlüssel?“, wandte sich Gunn an Cordelia, „Oder ist das dein Problem: Du kannst ihn nicht mehr finden?“

„Nein, nein, nein! Das ist Angelus! Wir dürfen ihm auf keinen Fall helfen“, schüttelte Cordelia heftig den Kopf, „Ihr hättet nur mal hören müssen, was er gekeucht hat, während wir na ihr wisst schon was gemacht haben. Es besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel. Er ist es, das Böse schlechthin.“ Fröstelnd schnürte sie den Gürtel stärker um ihre Taille.

„Bist du sicher?“ Der grüne Dämon sah prüfend zwischen ihr und ihm hin und her. Angel wirkte eigentlich normal mürrisch. Vielleicht verstellte sich Angelus auch.

„Leute, ich bin Angel! Ich bin es wirklich.“ Der Vampir rüttelte genervt an den Ketten.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß nicht“, schwankte Cordelia, „Doch, aber... Er hat... Er ist bestimmt... Angelus. Verdammt, wieso wisst ihr das nicht? Gibt es dafür nicht Teststreifen aus der Apotheke! Und wozu habe ich euch gerufen? Tut gefälligst irgendetwas! Ihr seid Männer.“ Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah die beiden wütend an.

„Angelus ist ein guter Schauspieler. Er kann uns praktisch alles vorspielen...“, gab Gunn entschuldigend zu bedenken.

„Ich bin immer noch im Raum“, meldete sich Angel.

Lorne nahm die Hand vor den Mund und machte einen überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Falten. Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Finger, als hätte er eine Idee, die er dennoch sogleich verwarf.

„Angelus wird uns alles vorspielen, damit er frei kommt.“ Er verfiel wieder in Überlegung.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagte der Schwarze aufgebend und auch Cordelia wusste nicht weiter. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns erst einmal was zu essen koche? Ihr könnt solange Bücher wälzen, während ich die Garnelen zubereite.“

„Lecker, klingt sehr gut“, stimmte die Brünette ein. Lorne nickte. Zu dritt verließen sie das Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin immer noch hier. Ans Bett gefesselt!“, brüllte Angel ihnen aufgebracht hinterher.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Fred, die mit dem kleinen Connor gerade von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrte und die Runde brütend über Stapeln von Büchern hocken sah. „Worum geht’s? Ist etwas passiert? Ihr seht alle so verkniffen aus.“

„Wir diskutieren über Hänsels Trauma nach der Verbrennung der Hexe. Ein heikles Thema“, kam es von Cordelia, die sich inzwischen angezogen hatte.

Fred hatte tausend Fragezeichen im Gesicht. Sie nahm Connor in die Arme, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Der Kleine weinte unglücklich.

„Ich glaube, da hat einer in die Hose gemacht“, meinte Gunn. Fred warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Sieh mich nicht so an, ich war’s nicht.“ Die beiden hatte sich vor einer Weile getrennt - zu verschieden. Sie kamen sehr gut als Freunde klar, vielleicht sogar besser als je zu vor, so dass das A-Team glaubte, dass die beiden wieder zusammen kamen.

„Dafür darfst du ihn jetzt wickeln.“ Keine Widersprüche duldend drückte sie Gunn Connor an seine starke Brust. „Also, was ist passiert? Wo ist eigentlich Wesley? Der hat den besseren Überblick über die Bücher.“

„Wir haben eine Situation“, redete Lorne um den heißen Brei herum, „Eine nackte, delikate Situation.“

„Situation?“

„Wir hatten Sex!“, murrte Cordelia, die die Sache endlich beschleunigen wollte.

„Was?“ Fred machte große Augen und blickte erstaunt auf die Frau und den grünen Dämon.

„Angel und ich“, korrigierte die Brünette schnell.

„Angelus ist unter uns.“

Die junge Frau riss erschreckt die Augen auf.

„Möglicherweise. Wir wissen es nicht genau, ob er es nun wirklich ist. Ob Angel böse ist. Wir suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob er es ist“, klärte sie Lorne aus, „Und Wesley ist sicher noch mit seinem Professor unterwegs. Auf Hieroglypen-Jagd.“

Bei einem ihrer Fälle hatte Wesley Bekanntschaft mit Professor Bezzola gemacht. Dank des Exwächters Entschlüsslung und Verbannung eines Schriftstücks konnten sie verhindern, dass es einen realen Die Mumie-Film in Los Angeles gab. Bezzola hatte seine Fähigkeiten mit Begeistern erkannt und ihn gebeten, beim Enträtseln alter Schriftstücke zu helfen. Natürlich hatte Wesley ebenso enthusiastisch zugesagt und von da an trafen sie sich regelmäßig.

„Ach so.“ Fred nickte. „Wieso lasst ihr Angel nicht einfach singen? Dann wissen wir, woran wir sind.“

Cordelia knuffte Lorne in die Seite: „Und da sagt man immer, das Gehirn von Männern ist größer!“

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du sexistisch bist?“, gab dieser zurück.

„Wo ist Angel überhaupt? Angelus?“

„Gott ja...“, fiel der anderen Frau plötzlich ein, „Wir sollten mal nach ihm sehen.“ Mit großen Schritten eilte sie die Treppe hinauf. Fred und Lorne kamen ihr weniger gehetzt hinterher.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen lag Angel in der gleichen Position. Er würdigte die Ankömmlinge keines Blickes und starrte geradeaus auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Okay,“ sagte Lorne auf den Punkt kommend, „Wir möchten, dass du singst. Was möchtest du singen? Wenn du für mich singst, kann ich sehen, ob du eine Seele hast. Dann können wir dich sofort erlösen.“

Keine Reaktion von Angel.

„Sieh mal: Du willst die Dinger doch endlich loswerden und wir wollen wissen, was deine Seele macht.“

Leises Grummeln von dem Vampir.

„War das ein Ja?“

„Mmpf“, knurrte er. Wenn seine Arme nicht in Ketten wären, hätte er sie beleidigt vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ja?“

„Möglicherweise“, klang es herablassend aus seiner Kehle. Als seine Augen Lornes blitzend trafen, spürte der grüne Dämon einen unangenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. Er wusste, wie gut der Vampir kämpfte und noch besser tötete und ahnte, was Angelus ohne die Reue und Last der Welt auf seinen Schulter mit seinen Fähigkeiten anstellen konnte.

Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher. Cordelia entging Lornes Zögern nicht. Es machte sie nervös.

Angel zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch: „Welches Lied würdest du gerne von mir hören?“


	2. Chapter 2

„Was?“, zischte Cordelia zu Gunn, der seine Zeitschrift beiseite legte und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, als sie mit zwei Tüten durch die Eingangstür des Hyperion kam, „Die Schuhe waren runtergesetzt!“

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt“, verteidigte sich Gunn mit erhobenen Händen.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Seufzend ließ sich die Brünette neben ihm auf die Coach fallen und streifte ihre Schuhe ab. Shoppen ist ungemein anstrengend. Nur hatte es sie auch schon mal glücklicher gemacht.

Nachdem sie die schlimmste Nachricht überhaupt erfahren hatte, war es ihre Pflicht gewesen, hinaus in die Shopping Mall zu gehen. Niemand hätte ihr den Tag mehr verderben können: Angel hatte seine Seele noch. Als sie begriffen hatte, was das bedeutete, war sie unglaublich frustriert: Sie konnte Angel nicht glücklich machen.

Wahrlich, Angelus hätte ihr besser gefallen. Sofern er ans Bett gefesselt war, konnte der Vampir schließlich nichts anrichten. Angel allerdings war übelst gelaunt gewesen und hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt.

„Zeig mal, was du Schönes gekauft hast“, meinte Gunn versöhnlich. Wenn Cordelia erst einmal über ihre neuste Errungenschaft berichtete, war ihre schlechte Laune meistens augenblicklich verschwunden.

Cordelia nahm sich die erste Tüte vor. Aus dem Schuhkarton zauberte sie ein Paar Pumps mit goldenen Riemchen. „Die passen perfekt zum Braunton meiner Haut“, erklärte sie zufrieden, „Und sie machen nicht dick, wie Schokolade es getan hätte. Besser Frustkaufen als -futtern!“

„Und du bist ja auch nicht dick.“

Die Seherin fixierte ihn böse. „Sag das noch mal“, murmelte sie lauernd.

„Ich meine es so. Du bist schlank. Schön! Ganz ehrlich!“, bestätigte Gunn.

„Grrr“, schnaubte die Brünette, schnappte ihre Sachen und rauschte ab.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Wesley, der halb im Buch lesend, halb darauf achtend, wo er hinging, ins Foyer kam.

„Ich hab versucht, sie aufzumuntern.“

„Ups“, sagte Lorne, der kurz nach seinem Liebsten auf der Bildfläche erschien. „Hast du alles?“, fragte er den Exwächter, der mit einem Nicken antwortete. „Gut, dann können wir.“

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich abzuholen. Wenn Rem und ich arbeiten, verlieren wir jedes Zeitgefühl“, warf Wesley ein. Er war mit seinem Professor Bezzola verabredet, während sich Lorne in der Stadt mit seiner Innenarchitektin traf. Der Aufbau des Caritas war im vollen Gange. Unter dem Arm trug er den Katalog mit den Sitzgelegenheiten, die er favorisierte.

„Keine Sorge, ich finde allein heim. Außerdem wird mich Helena auch eine Weile in Beschlag nehmen“, erwiderte Lorne.

Kaum waren Wesley und Lorne verschwunden, wollte sich Gunn wieder seiner Zeitschrift widmen, als Angel die Treppe hinuntergepoltert kam. „Kaffee?“, fragte er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und eilte weiter in Richtung Küche.

„Nein“, rief der Schwarze ihm hinterher.

Angel stoppte abrupt in der Bewegung und seufzte. Gunn sah, wie er seine Schultermuskulatur anspannte. Er hätte schwören können, ihn innerlich bis zehn zählen zu hören. Der Vampir seufzte abermals und drehte sich um: „Ich mache neuen. Willst du auch?“ Sein Gesicht versuchte, freundlich zu wirken, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Gunn antwortete mit einem vorsichtigem Ja.

Der Vampir verschwand entgültig in der Hotelküche. Gunn nahm sein Magazin auf, da kam die Seherin die Treppe heruntergetänzelt. Demonstrativ ließ sie ihr Kleid, ihre Hüfte mit jedem Schritt schwingen, strazte um die Coach und warf sich vor ihm in Pose.

„Diese Schuhe haben genug Glamour für dieses Kleid“, sagte sie.

„Meinst du nicht, sie sind für heute Abend ein wenig unpassend?“, fragte Gunn zurück.

„Die Sonne ist gerade untergegangen. Bis zur Vampirjagd bin ich längst umgezogen!“ In dem Moment hörte sie Angel in der Ferne fluchen. „Ist die Fledermaus auch schon aus ihrer Höhle gekrochen? Wie viele Worte hat er mit dir gewechselt?“

„Vielleicht zehn.“

„Mehr als mit mir“, meinte Cordelia bitter, „Seit gestern hat er mich nicht mal angesehen. Kann ja auch keiner ahnen, dass Angel so etwas sagt? Ich meine, haben wir je etwas über sein sogenanntes Sexleben gewusst? Nach dem, was er uns als Dauer-Midlifecrisis nach außen hin gezeigt hat, kann doch wirklich keiner wissen, wie ordinär Angel sein kann.“

„Stopp, stopp! Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Es reicht, dass ich ihn nackt gesehen habe.“

„Stille Wasser sind tief“, meinte Fred, die mit Connor auf dem Arm aus der Küche kam, zum Thema Angel, „Wow, Cordy, du siehst fantastisch aus.“

„Ja, wirklich, du bist heiß.“ Das war Nicole. Ihr neuste und schwierigste Klientin, auf die es ein Werwolf abgesehen hatte und deshalb im Hyperion vorübergehend Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.

„Danke. Frauen erkennen Glamour, wenn sie ihn sehen!“ Die Brünette nickte selbstzufrieden. „Gib mir mal den Kleinen.“

„Sei vorsichtig, Connor hat gerade gegessen“, warnte Fred und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, „Unser Essen müsste in zehn Minuten fertig sein.“

Cordelia stützte das Kind mit einem Arm. Mit der andern Hand hielt sie seinen Rücken. „Hey, mein Schatz.“ Mit großen Augen schaute er sie an – und da war es auch schon zu spät. Klein-Connor spuckte einen Teil seiner Nahrung auf ihre Schulter.

„Scheiße!“, flutschte es ihr über die Lippen und bereute es sofort. Vor dem Jungen wollte sie gar nicht erst so anfangen.

Angel, der plötzlich neben ihr stand, nahm ihr seinen Sohn ab. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er, als er ihr angewidertes Gesicht erblickte.

„Ja... ja. Das geht wieder raus“, murmelte Cordelia, „Hoffe ich.“ Das Etwas auf ihrem Kleid sah nicht sonderlich appetitlich aus. „Hey, du hast die Lederhose von Lindsey an!“

„Du hast es erfasst. Ich bin extrem böse!“, erwiderte Angel schnippisch, der beinahe vergessen hätte, sauer sie zu sein, als er seine beide Lieblinge zusammen gesehen hatte: Connor und Cordelia.

„Du weißt schon, warum Lindsey dir die Hose geschenkt hat. Und Menschenfreundlichkeit war es sicher nicht.“ Cordelia warf ihm einen kritischen Blick über die Schulter zu und verschwand in den ersten Stock.

Angel kam ihr nach, da Connor sich ebenfalls mit seinem Essen eingesaut hatte. „Dann ich eben böse und sexy! Ist doch ein wunderbare Kombination. Mögen Frauen nicht Bad Boys?!“

„Echte Kerle ja, aber nicht missverstandene Mimosen, die auf hysterische Wildkatze machen. Das ist doch eher peinlich“, grinste sie, ohne dass er es sehen konnte.

„Das saß!“, maulte Angel und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Bei nächsten Mal kannst du mir gleich in die Eier treten, bevor ich sie mir ans Bett gefesselt abfriere.“

Zu dritt standen sie am Waschbecken.

„Übertreib nicht so maßlos. Du bist tot, also kann dir auch nichts abfrieren.“ Cordelia betrachtete das Übel auf ihrer Schulter im Spiegel und betete, dass ihr Kleid zu retten war. Es irritierte sie jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass der Vampir im Spiegel nicht zu sehen war.

Cordelia betrachtete sein Profil.

„Aber etwas abquetschen, das kann ich mir! Und schließlich brauche ich meine Blutzirkulation noch. Dir würde es sicher auch nicht gefallen, wenn sie nicht funktionieren würde.“ Der Vampir grinste sie versucht anzüglich an. 

Cordelia runzelte über diesen Blick nur verwirrt die Stirn.

„Sei ehrlich: Es war nicht sehr nett, mich die ganze Zeit zappeln zu lassen“, argumentierte Angel erzieherisch, „Und die Idee, mich singen zu lassen, hat auf sich warten lassen...“

Die Brünette zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern. Ein mögliches Eingeständnis andeutend.

„Du solltest lieber froh sein, dass ich nicht Angelus bin!“, setzte er das krönende Argument hinterher.

„Und sollte ich nicht beleidigt sein, weil der Sex dich offensichtlich nicht glücklich gemacht hat?“, maulte sie leise. „Fein, es tut mir leid! Das mit dem Fesseln und so... Und der Rest.“

Eine Sekunde.

Hatte Cordelia, Miss Unerbittlich sich eben bei ihm, Angel, dem ewig Heruntergeputzten entschuldigt? Er musste seine Ohren waschen, über die Jahrhunderte musste sich eine Menge Dreck darin angesammelt haben.

Nachdem er seine Fassung einigermaßen wiedergewonnen hatte, antwortete er lapidar: „Jeder verhält sich gelegentlich wie ein Idiot“,

„Ho!“

Dann zwinkerte Cordelia, „Gut gekontert, Engelchen. Du lernst doch noch von mir!“

„Und was hast du daraus gelernt?“, fragte Angel, der die Situation, einmal die Oberhand zu haben, nicht ungenutzt verschwinden lassen wollte.

„Mh, und die Moral von der Geschichte: Männer sind schnippisch?“ Sie tippte sich gespielt überlegend an den Mund. „Sex ist langweilig. Ich mache dich nicht glücklich...“ Cordelia wandte ihren Kopf leicht beleidigt ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Doch das machst du.“

Angel war wirklich leicht um den Fingern zu wickeln. Manchmal zu leicht. Aber das machte ihn ja so süß. Einen schönen Mann sollte man nicht so leicht aufgeben.

Cordelia drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Wir könnten es wiederholen. Da nichts Schlimmes passiert. Übung macht besser und hat noch niemandem geschadet“, lächelte sie, „Aber vorher musst du neue Kondome kaufen. Ich war schwanger mit einem Dämonenbaby und wir wissen alle, dass es das funktioniert! Dafür, dass du tot bist, bist du nämlich ziemlich fruchtbar.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf Connor, der anfing zu quengeln, weil sein Vater, der nicht mehr auf ihn achtete, ihn wie einen Sack Kartoffeln hielt.

„Essen ist fertig“, hörten sie von unten Fred rufen.

Beide schauten sich an. Angel drückte ihr glücklich einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann gingen in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nach unten.

„Pizza von Mario’s?“, fragte die Brünette, als sie die Kartons erblickte.

„Ich sagte doch, dass Essen ist in zehn Minuten soweit!“


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley betrat das Foyer. Das Hotel war so verlassen wie ein Vorstadt-McDrive nachts um drei. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, das Hyperion jemals so leer vorgefunden zu haben. Abgedunkelt, mit schwachen Notlampen und dieser Totenstille.

Er rief, aber niemand antwortete; wahrscheinlich waren sie alle auf Patroullie. Und Lorne bei seiner Innenarchitektin. Ob Nicole, diese hysterische Person von Klientin mit dem Team unterwegs war? Er selbst hatte sich erst vor zwanzig Minuten von seinem Professor verabschiedet.

Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte Wesley Lorne in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer. „Lorne, hast du mich nicht gehört?“

Der grüne Dämon drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl sitzend um. „Nein. War was?“

„Nein, ich wollte nur sehen, ob jemand hier ist“, erwiderte Wesley, trat näher und sah ihm über die Schulter. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Kataloge ausgebreitet.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Es ist einfach zu grausam, zwischen diesem prägnanten Violett und dem kraftvollen, doch zurückgenommenem Rot zu wählen“, seufzte sein Liebster, „Vielleicht könnte man es irgendwie kombinieren.“ Er war in seinen Abbildungen von Möbeln verschwunden, blätterte, als hätte er Wesleys Anwesenheit völlig vergessen.

Wesley kraulte ihm den Nacken.

Mit jeder verdammten Unwegsamkeit zog sich die Neueröffnung des Caritas weiter in die Ferne und sei es nur der Bezugsstoff der Hocker. Dabei gab es schon genug Verzögerungen, über nicht funktionierende Elektronik bis zu falsch verlegten Abwasserrohren und so fort.

Seine Hand schob sich höher, fuhr durch Lornes Haare, liebkoste seinen Hinterkopf, doch ihn schien das kaum zu entflammen. Der Dämon grummelte ein wenig und wühlte sich weiter durch den Blätterwald.

Der Brite ließ enttäuscht von ihm ab. Noch konnte er die Tage, seit dem sie das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, an seinen Fingern abzählen. Gut, plus drei Wochen.

Sie beide hatten in der Vergangenheit viel zu tun, das Caritas, die Hieroglyphen, außerdem schlich sich in jede Beziehung irgendwann die Routine und Langeweile.

Blödsinn, sagte sich Wes. Da helfen nur drastische Maßnahmen.

„Und was machen wir heute Abend? Die Nacht ist jung. Wir sind allein“, deutete der Exwächter an.

Lorne antwortete mit einem Grummeln.

„Wenn du schon etwas vorhast, werde ich jetzt Gunn aufsuchen.“, fuhr er fort und erntete wieder die gleiche Reaktion. „Er wirkt sehr männlich mit Connor im Arm. Richtig heiß.“

Keine Reaktion.

„Vielleicht interessiert dich Angel mehr. Du hast ihn schließlich nackt gesehen, habe ich gehört und sein... ist ansehnlich... Ich habe... auch schon nackt... Prachtkerl.“

„Ja, ja“, murmelte Lorne.

Wesley verzog den Mund und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Da half nur noch eins: Nackte Tatsachen.

Er streifte seine Kleidung ab und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten, wo er stand. Die Tür hinter ihm stand sperrangelweit offen, so wie er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er überlegte, sie zu schließen, andererseits war niemand hier, der ihn nicht schon in natura gesehen hatte.

Entschlossen ging er zu seinem Liebhaber und setzte sich mit bloßem Hintern auf die Tischecke. Einen Moment dachte er daran, ob das überhaupt hygienisch war. Wes verwarf den Gedanken schnell. Er war ein reinlicher Mensch.

„Ich bete, dass morgen der Elektriker endlich kommt. Ich halte diesen Zustand einfach nicht aus! Von dem Fliesenleger gar nicht reden. Die Toilette sieht grauenhaft aus“, ärgerte sich Lorne und starrte auf seinen Terminkalender. Dann deutete er auf eine Abbildung in einem der Kataloge und schwärmte: „Sieh mal, die Stühle sind grandios. Aber Helena hat recht: Leder wäre so viel einfacher zu reinigen. Andererseits: Sind sie nicht schön?“

Wesley atmete frustriert ein und aus. Zwecklos.

Er stand auf und warf sich entnervt auf das Bett. In dem Augenblick brach ein Bein und katapultierte ihn mit der Geräuschkulisse von splitterndem Holz auf den Boden.

Die Aufmerksamkeit war Wesley jetzt sicher.

„Interessante Landung“, sagte Lorne grinsend an ihn gewandt.

„Interessant?“, schnauzte er, „Das nennst du interessant? Ich nenne das einen verdammten Mist!“

„Du bist in einem Stück, nicht?“, lachte sein Liebster amüsiert.

„Erzähl das meinem Kopf – und dem Bett. Wo sollen wir bitte heute Nacht schlafen? Das ganze verdammte Hyperion ist eine Bruchbude!“, fauchte Wes, während er sich aufrappelte. Er blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Der war sicher und stabil. Und man konnte nicht herunterfallen.

Sein Lover stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand, an der er sich hochzog. Wesley griff sich seinen Pyjama und kleidete sich schmollend an. Lorne umarmte ihn leise kichernd von der Seite, was er schlicht hinnahm. Er drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges ist in Ordnung. Wir können das Bett schnell herrichten“, schlug Lorne vor.

Gemeinsam reinigten sie das fremde Bett. Es staubte wild, so lange war es nicht mehr benutzt worden, dass ihnen im ersten Moment das Atmen schwer fiel.

„Ich würde schreiend wegrennen“, sagte Wesley seine trockene, britische Haltung zurückgewinnend, „Aber es war ein langer Tag.“

Lorne lachte.

Als sie endlich im Bett lagen und alle Lichter gelöscht hatten, entspannte sich Wesley langsam. Doch kaum schnarchte sein Liebster leise neben ihm, wusste er, dass er noch lange wachliegen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

Mit einem Niesen wachte Wesley unsanft auf.

Im ersten Moment war er irritiert, bis er sich erinnerte, dass gestern das Bett zusammengebrochen war. Er drehte sich zu Lorne, der wie zu erwarten nicht da, um.

Er sah zum Fenster hinaus, dem die Gardine fehlte. Es musste mindestens Mittag sein. An seinen Wecker hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht, andererseits hatte er auch keinen wichtigen Termin, dennoch wäre es nett gewesen, mit Lorne aufzustehen.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich und nieste erneut. Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich im unruhigen Halbschlaf hin- und hergewälzt. Noch eine Nacht würde er nicht hier verbringen, lieber schlief er auf einem Futon auf dem Boden.

Im Bad vor dem Spiegel stehend erblickte Wesley deprimiert seine roten Augen. Zum Glück hatte er sein Antihistamininka in Reichweite. Er überlegte, ob er mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden war.

Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich besser. Als er nach unten kam, war niemand zu sehen. Er fand einen Zettel von Fred und Gunn, dass sie in einen Waschsalon gegangen war. Nicole war bei der Arbeit und wo Cordelia und Angel waren, konnte er sich denken.

Also machte sich Wesley allein daran, im Büro ein paar Akten zu bearbeiten.

Es gab ein paar unbestätigte Gerüchte, dass ein Thesulacdämon sein Unwesen in der Stadt trieb. Heute Nacht wollten sie mit ihrer Klientin Nicole in deren Wohnung fahren und den Werwolf dingfest machen; auch wenn er sich bisher in Gegenwart des A-Teams nicht hatte blicken lassen, würde er sich bei Vollmond kaum zurückhalten können. Sonst gab es nur den üblichen Stress mit Vampiren.

Tief in sein Lektüre vertieft registrierte der Exwächter überrascht, dass sein Handy sich meldete. Freudig griff er danach, doch es war nicht Lorne sondern Rem Bezzola, der ihn zum Essen in seiner Mittagspause einlud.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Mit der Gabel drehte er die Spaghetti durch das Pesto und führte sie zum Mund. „Ich habe lange nicht mehr Italienisch gegessen“, sagte Wesley.

„Man geht nur ein paar Minuten hier her. Vom Hyperion braucht man natürlich länger. Ich hoffe, es hat dir keine Umstände gemacht“, entgegnete der Professor und sah zufrieden, wie der Brite sein Essen hinunterschlang.

„Nein, kein Problem“, antwortete er, nachdem er schnell gekaut und hinuntergeschluckt hatte, mit einem Lächeln.

Rem Bezzola erwiderte es. Er sah nicht wie so alt aus, wie er war, schon gar nicht wie ein zerstreuter Professor, der er trotz seiner blonden Haarspitzen war. Selbst zum Essen hatte er ein paar Unterlagen über seine neusten Schritte mitgebracht, auf die jetzt Wesley einen Blick warf.

Dieser murmelte etwas in seinen imaginären Bart und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr, was Rem sagte.

„... Wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Du bist mir sehr sympathisch und ich denke, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr. In anderen Worten: Ich finde dich anziehend“, sagte Rem und wartete gebannt auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam. „Du hörst mir nicht zu.“

„Was? Entschuldige, ich habe nicht zugehört. Du sagtest irgendetwas von Magnetismus?“, fragte der Exwächter, „Sieh mal, dieses Zeichnen wiederholt sich hier unten, aber es hat an der rechten Seite einen Arm.“ Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Papier mit der Kopie des Artefaktes.

„Ja“, seufzte der Professor, „Es ähnelt dem, hat aber nicht die gleiche Bedeutung. Das würde nicht in den Kontext passen.“ Mit dem Finger zeigte er auf die Symbole und berührte dabei absichtlich Wesleys Hand.

Der Brite lachte: „Wir haben noch viel zu tun.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und dankte ihm für das Essen. Er war froh, nicht den ganzen Tag im Hyperion allein verbringen zu müssen.

„Ja, das ist wahr“, erwiderte Rem, „Aber die Arbeit geht mit dir so leicht von der Hand, als wäre es keine. Wenn zwei meiner Favoriten an einem Ort sind, kann man schlecht gestresst sein.“

„Zwei Favoriten?“

„Die Schriftzeichen und dich.“

„Oh... ähm, es ist auch wirklich schwierig, Leute zu finden, die sich noch so intensiv mit alten Sprachen beschäftigen. Die meisten wissen mein korrekten Aufzeichnungen nicht zu schätzen, ganz im Gegensatz zu dir“, erläuterte Wesley.

„Es ist ein Glücksfall, dass wir uns begegnet sind.“ Rem lächelte ihn schäkernd an, was Wesley völlig unschuldig erwiderte.

Da Bezzola Mittagspause noch andauerte, spazierten sie zusammen schweigend nebeneinander den Fußweg hinunter. Rem überredete ihn zu einem Softeis, dass den kommenden Sommer ankündigte. Sie gingen ein Stück.

Wesley hatte sein Eis in Schieflage beleckt, als sie stehen blieben, um die herrlich klare Frühlingsluft einzuatmen. „Als ich heute aufgewacht bin, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass der Tag noch gerettet werden kann, aber du hast es geschafft.“

„Das freut mich.“ Rem lächelte als Erwiderung. „Wenn ich hypothetisch... Hypothetisch ich würde dir einen hypothetischen Kuss geben, würdest du hypothetisch...“ Bevor er den Satz beendete, setzte er seine Hypothese in die Realität um und gab ihm vorsichtig fragend.

Der Exwächter zog verunsichert das Eis aus dem Weg. Das Eis klatschte auf den Fußweg, während Rem und Wes mit den Köpfen zusammenschlugen, als sie es auffangen wollten.

„Verflucht.“ Wesley fasste sich an die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid. Das... das hatte nicht erwartet.“

„Nein, mein Fehler“, winkte Rem ab, „Ich dachte nur... Du sahst unglücklich aus, gestern. Es läuft nicht so gut, oder? Mit Lorne und dir? Aber ich sollte mich nicht in Beziehungen einmischen. Sorry. Ich werde dich über die Fortschritte mit den Schriftzeichen unterrichten. Wir telefonieren.“ Wesley nickte. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Rem.

Während er ihm nachsah, befingerte Wesley grüblerisch seinen Mund. Es hatte ihm gefallen.

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit wurde Angel munter. Der Vampir schlug die Augen auf – und schaute in die von Cordelia. Angel konnte nicht glauben, dass das hier Wirklichkeit war.

„Hallo, meine Königin.“

„Hallo, mein Märchenprinz“, begrüßte ihn die Brünette mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Davon habe ich immer geträumt“, sagte er.

„Ja? Von Mundgeruch? Deinetwegen habe ich es nicht zum Zähneputzen geschafft“, stellte Cordelia fest und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die oberen Frontzähne. „Hast du meinen Slip gesehen?“

„Dem Kaktus steht dein Slip sehr gut, passt zu dem Grün.“

Angel streckte sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Er betrachtete Cordelia genüsslich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie sie nackt durch das Zimmer schritt.

Die Brünette angelte sich ihre Unterhose, die Angel in einem Anflug von lustvollen Wahnsinns fortgeschleudert hatte. „Ein Kaktus ist auch das Einzige, was bei dir überleben kann!“ Sie schlüpfte hinein und stellte sich frontal zum Bett. „Was grinst du so?“, fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wow“, stammelte Angel ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd, „Das muss ein Traum sein.“

„Soll ich dich kneifen?“

„Was ich.... sagen wollte... nur... wow... Brüste“, brachte der Vampir gerade mal zusammen.

Cordelia lachte auf. Das war ihr Angel. Obszön und zeitgleich mit dem glänzenden Erstaunen eines pubertierenden Teenagers in den Augen. „Nein, wirklich? Ich habe Brüste? Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Im Spiegel kann ich mich immer nur bis zu meinem Hals sehen.“

„Sie sind genau richtig“, korrigierte er sich, „... Wohlgeformt, straff... Nicht zu klein – oder zu groß! Ich meine, Größe ist überhaupt nicht wichtig!“

„Oh, habe ich dir nichts beigebracht?“, scherzte Cordelia und stolzierte mit eingezogenem Bauch und geschwellter Brust wieder zu ihrer Seite des Bettes, die Blicke von Angel genießend. „Aber über Größe brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen.“

Angel kniete sich in die weiche Matratze und küsste erst ihre linke Brustwarze, dann die rechte und endete mit einem Kuss dazwischen. „Dein Busen ist einfach perfekt.“

„Warum habe ich mir überhaupt etwas angezogen?“, seufzte sie, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und packte Angel an seinen Haaren.

„Das frage ich mich auch.“

„Wir müssen unter die Dusche,“ erinnerte Cordelia ihn, „Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns. Heute ist Vollmond, Nicole bezahlt uns dafür, dass wir sie vor diesem durchgedrehten Werwolf retten – und wir werden diese Nervensäge auch endlich los!“ Der Vampir ließ sich ihr an die Hand nehmen und ins angeschlossene Bad unter die Dusche schleifen.

Die kleine vergnügliche Einseifaktion wurde aber je unterbrochen, als Cordelia eine Vision bekam. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an der Halterung der Warm/Kalt-Regler fest. Angel hatte sie fest bei den Schulter, damit sie nicht ausrutschten konnte. „Werwolf. Blumenranken.... Splitterndes Glas. Schreie... Angel“, faselte sie. Nachdem die Zuckungen endlich vorüberwaren, atmete Cordelia schwer ein und aus. „Verfluchte Scheiße“, keuchte sie atemlos.

Angel eilte zum Spiegelschrank und holte ihre Tabellen heraus.

„Der Werwolf! Er kommt durch das Fenster.“ Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. „Das Team muss unbedingt gewarnt werden, uns beide – nein – mich habe ich nicht gesehen... aber dich, nicht in Nicoles Wohnung. Merkwürdig. Also: Wenn du sie unten nicht mehr triffst, ruf sie an! Kapiert?“

„Kann es nicht sein, dass du etwas durcheinander gebracht hast? Oder die falsche Vision bekommen hast? Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen“, hakte Angel nach.

„...eher übereilt“, murmelte Cordelia.

„Ich habe noch jeden Job erledigt!“, protestierte Angel, „Oh, ähm, du meinst das vorhin. Das war ein Ausrutscher. Den ich ja wohl wieder gutgemacht.... Aber zurück zum Thema. Die Vision. Ich war nicht da? Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht da?“ 

„Sicher bin ich sicher! Hast du je Vorhersagungen empfangen? Meinst du die Mächte klingeln gleich an: Sorry, aber: Visionstreich, Visionstreich! Ätsch!?“, fauchte Cordelia, „Ich habe hier die Visionen – und verfluchte Kopfschmerzen. Gib mir noch eine!“

Widerspruch war zwecklos. Ohne Worte überreichte er ihr eine weitere Tablette, ehe er die Packung an seinen gewohnten Platz brachte.

„Ich bin immer nur der Vampir, der die Prügel einstecken muss“, flüsterte Angel. Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte er die größte Nässe aus seinen Haaren. Er grapschte sich seine Kleidungstücke, die überall im Zimmer verteil waren, und zog sich an.

In dem Moment meldete sich Connor schreiend auf dem Nebenzimmer. Sie hatten das Bettchen des Kleinen extra in einen anderen Raum gestellt, damit sie ungestört waren – und weil es Angel unangenehm war, vor seinem Sohn Sex zu haben.

In den Frotteebademantel gehüllt ging die Brünette zu Connor und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. „Hallo, mein Süßer“, begrüßte sie den Kleinen, „Er hat bestimmt Hunger.“

Sie ging zur Kommode, wo ein Wasserkocher stand, füllte ihn mit Wasser und machte es heiß. Danach mischte sie das Milchpulver hinzu. Bevor sie es Connor zu trinken gab, prüfte sie das Getränk auf ihrem Handrücken, als wäre es reine Routine. Der Junge saugte die Milch schmatzend auf.

„Wir sollten uns nicht streiten.“ Angel umarmte Cordelia, die seinen Sohn hielt. Sie drückte seine Hand. „So könnte ich hier ewig stehen.“ Er starrte seltsam gedankenverloren auf Connor hinab, fast so, als wäre er in dem Moment zu einer Skulptur erstarrt.

„Angel?“

Der Vampir erwachte aus seiner Starre und grinste sie breit an. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste ihren Hals.

„Lass das! Ja? Ich stehe nicht auf diesen Vampirfetisch“, wehrte sie ihn an, „Bleib mit deinen Beißerchen von meinem Hals weg. Du musst die anderen warnen! Ich bleibe bei Connor.“

„Ich würde dich nie beißen“, schwor er.

„Ich weiß, mein Schöner, zum Mörder fehlt dir das wichtigste: Intelligenz. Und jetzt zack, zack. Vergiss nicht: Ich liebe dich!“

„Ich würde es nie tun!“, echote Angel ernst und sah ihr so intensiv in die Augen, dass es einem einen Schauer über den Rücken hätte laufen können. Er nahm ihr Connor auf und drückte ihn an sich. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag, sein Blut fließen.

Der Vampir würde seinem Sohn nie etwas tun. Er war sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.


	5. Chapter 5

„Scheiße”, fluchte Gunn.

Der Werwolf war wie prophezeit durch das Fenster gesprungen. Nicoles Wohnung war eine eiserne Festung, doch damit, dass das Tier durch das Glasfenster hineinkommen würde, wo sie doch im ersten Stock waren, hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte dem Schwarzen das Betäubungsgewehr aus der Hand geschleudert und ihn zu Boden geworfen.

„Gewehre waren noch nie mein Ding, wollte es eh wegwerfen“, murrte Gunn verschmerzverzerrt unter dem Splittern, die in seine Haut schnitten, „Ich hätte bei meiner Axt bleiben sollen.“

Wesley hatte keine Chance und wurde von ihm mitgerissen. Zum Glück hatte er die Arme, die in einer Lederjacke steckten, vor seine Augen gehoben, ehe er fiel, dass er nur geringfügig von dem Glas etwas abbekam.

Der Werwolf entriss Fred mit gleicher Wucht die Armbrust, nachdem sie einen Pfeil hatte abschießen können, während sich Nicole kreischend in die hinterste Ecke verzog.

„Verdammt“, stöhnte Fred. Die Armbrust konnte sie vergessen, aber immerhin stand sie noch.

„Nimm alles, was du als Waffe gebrauchen kannst“, rief Gunn ihr zu, der mühsam auf alle Viere kam.

Die junge Frau blickte sich zweifelnd um. „Ein Kartoffelmesser?“

„Nimm Gabeln, wenn du sie für besser hältst!“

Wesley war unterdessen zum Betäubungsgewehr, das unter den Schrank gerutscht war, gekrochen. Er raffte sich auf und verpasste dem Werwolf eine Ladung Betäubungsmittel, die ihn augenblicklich niedersinken ließ, nur einen halben Meter vor ihrer Klientin, die wie von einer Hornisse gestochen wild aufschrie. „Es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei“, sprach der Exwächter beruhigend auf Nicole, die gar nicht aufhören wollte, ein. Erst als ihre Lungen zu kollabieren drohten, gab sie sich die Möglichkeit, Luft zu holen.

„Gott sei dank!“, atmete Fred erlöst ein, „Ich wollte gerade einen Löffel benutzen.“

„Ich hätte sterben können. Sterben! Hier und jetzt. Auf der Stelle“, krächzte Nicole hysterisch.

„Naaa, Tod durch eine Werwolfattacke steht erst auf Platz 156 der häufigsten Todesursachen“, winkte Gunn ab.

Nicole sackte zusammen und brach vor Erleichterung in Tränen aus.

„Wahrscheinlicher ist es, zu verbluten“, sagte Gunn und betrachtete seine Wunden.

Wesley tätschelte derweil Nicole hilflos. Er kramte einen Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hier bitte. Es ist... fast sauber. Fast.“

Sie grapschte sich das Papiertuch und schnäuzte kräftig hinein. Kaum hatte sie Luft in den Lungen, fluchtete in einem plötzlichen Anfall los. „Wo ist Florence?“, heulte sie, „Foxy? Du blöde Kuh. Ich brauche dich jetzt. Miese Schlampe.“

Florence war ihre beste Freundin gewesen, die jedoch vor Wochen, wie sie vermutete, durchgebrannt war, seither hatte sie nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Fred ihren Exfreund. Dieser nickte.

Wesley schüttelte ein paar Glasstücke aus seiner Jacke. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch unser Hundchen in seinen Zwinger bringen.“

„Super. Ich freue mich riesig“, brummte der Schwarze.

Wesley zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Dein Enthusiasmus ist überwältigend.“

Sie rollten den Werwolf auf eine Decke und schleiften den schweren Brocken die Treppe hinunter ins Auto. Draußen konnten sie erkennen, dass der Werwolf über die Holzbalustrade hochgelangt war. Die Prankenspuren sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Im Hyperion sperrte das A-Team das hünenhafte Tier im Keller in den Käfig, der eigentlich für Angelus vorgesehen war. Wenn der Werwolf morgen wieder ein Mensch sein würde, konnten sie mit ihm reden, aber in diesem Zustand war es zwecklos.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Ich hatte schon einige Nahtoderfahrungen“, sagte Gunn und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, „Erst letzte Woche. Wir waren mitten im Kampf. Die Vampire waren deutlich in der Überzahl und die anderen fingen langsam an zu schwächeln. Dennoch schlug ich mich tapfer, obwohl auch ich erschöpft war.“

Der Schwarze nahm einen guten Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und rutschte tiefer in die Coach. Nicole lauschte ihm gebannt, während sie ihr Bier, das man ihr zur Beruhigung in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hinunterspülte.

„Ich war also gerade mitten im Kampf, die Axt steckte in einem Moment noch in einem Vampir, im nächsten verpuffte dieser zu Asche, als ich links und rechts von dreien eingekreist wurde.“

Fred und Wesley hatten sich bereits in ihre Betten verabschiedet, aber Nicole war zu aufgekratzt, also hatte sich Gunn bereit erklärt, sie zu unterhalten.

„Ich rief nach Angel, Wes, Cordy, aber die waren so was von am Arsch“, berichtete Gunn, „Ich war also auf mich allein gestellt und dachte nur, Vollidioten. Ich war richtig sauer. Wenn ich vor ihnen sterbe... Ich werde leben, um sie zu töten. Das gab mir die Kraft, sie alle abzumurksen, also die Vampire, und – jawohl – auch meinen Freunden zur Hilfe zu eilen. So war das.“

Die junge Frau nickte zustimmend. Für Nicole bestand das A-Team aus übermenschlichen Helden. Zwar war sie Krankenschwester nicht zimperlich, was Blut oder Erbrochenes betraf, so hatte sie auch Gunns größere Schnittwunde mit ein paar einfachen Stichen nähen können, aber gewalttätige Menschen oder sonstige Lebewesen machten ihr Angst.

Plötzlich schreckte Nicole hoch und horchte auf. „War das ein Schrei?“, flüsterte sie eingeschüchtert.

„Kann sein“, erwiderte Gunn schläfrig.

„Hörte sich so an.“

„Ich hatte auch das Gefühl. Das war bestimmt unser Wölfchen.“ Gähnend blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. „Er/sie/es dürfte langsam wieder zum Menschen werden. Am besten wir schließen alle Türen.“

„Weil er immer noch gefährlich ist? Auch als Mensch?“

„Nein. Wegen des Lärmes.“

„Es hörte sich so an, als könnte er Hilfe gebrauchen“, meinte Nicole, die Mitleid bekommen zu schien und in einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Neugierde die Tür zum Keller beobachtete.

„Das könnte man so interpretieren“, kommentierte Gunn, den es herzlich wenig interessierte.

„Aber der Werwolf hat einen Pfeil-“

„Den Wes herausgezogen hat, während Fred die Wunde verbunden hat!“ Der Schwarze drehte seine Bierflasche um, aus der nur noch ein Tröpfchen kam. „Wie ich sehe, ist es Zeit fürs Bett.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Der Brite schlurfte im Pyjama müde in die Küche.

Ob Lorne nun neben ihm im Bett lag oder nicht, er fand keinen Schlaf. Er öffnete die Kühlschranktür, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich wollte. Wesley griff sich die Milchtüte und holte sich dazu sich ein Glas, als Lorne – spricht man vom Dämon - polternd durch das Entree hereinkam.

Mit dem Glas Milch in der Hand ging Wesley ins Foyer. Der grüne Dämon machte einen Hüpfer und trabte leichtfüßig auf seinen Geliebten zu. Schon am Gang konnte man erkennen, dass er eine Menge intus hatte.

„Hallo Zuckerstückchen“, schmunzelte Lorne und wollte ihn küssen.

„Du bist betrunken.“ Wesley schob Lornes Kopf weg.

„Ist das nicht toll?“, grinste er, „Gute Nachrichten: Im Caritas kann man jetzt endlich die Toiletten benutzten! Allerdings im Dunkeln.“

„Wunderbar“, antwortete Wesley trocken.

„Sonnenschein, sei nicht böse. Ich war so lange in keiner richtigen Bar...“

„Sonnenschein ist untergegangen – vor Stunden!“

„Ich mag dich trotzdem.“ Mit der Hand patschte er Wes’ Haare platt, dann streichelte er seine Flanke und schob seine Hand unter seinen Hosenbund. „Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen.“

„Tut mir leid“, rief der Brite rabiat, „Ich habe keine Lust! ...die falsche Mondphase, wenn du verstehst!“

Der grüne Dämon schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und überlegte. Er war gründlich verunsichert. „Nicht bei Vollmond?“

„Genau - und bei Ostwind!“, beklagte der Brite, „Der Mond beeinflusst alles Wasser auf der Erde und da Menschen zu mindestens 80 Prozent aus Wasser bestehen...“ Ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Stattdessen seufzte er und marschierte schmollend die Treppe hinauf.

„Esoterischer Humbug? Hast du das nicht mal gesagt?“, grübelte Lorne laut.

„Ach, verdammt“, knurrte Wes, „Was ich meine: Ich wollte schon immer Priester werden! Was auch sonst? Das Zölibat beginnt man am besten bei Vollmond – oder schon drei Wochen und vier Tage vorher...“

Lorne folgte ihm langsamer und schwankender. „Ich wollte mal Spion werden, aber – dafür bin ich wohl ein bisschen zu auffällig. Als einziger Dämon aus einer fremden Dimension. Mit grüner Hautfarbe unter Pinkhäutigen.“

Nicht nur das Grün wäre an ihm Aufsehen erregend. Wider Willen stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Exwächters, das er sich schnell verkniff.

„Deshalb hänge ich wohl mit euch rum.... wenn schon nicht Spion... Detektive und so. Spionieren kam ohnehin weit nach der Musik...“, schwafelte er.

Wesley blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte dann streng: „Am besten wir schlafen getrennt. Ich lege die Matratze einfach auf den Boden. Du kannst das andere Zimmer nehmen und deinen Rausch auskurieren.“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In den frühen Morgenstunden traf auch der Vampir im Hyperion ein. Mit großen Schritten, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, eilte er in den ersten Stock. Entspannt und beglückt schlenderte er den Flur entlang, an dessen Ende ihn in Angels Zimmer Cordelia erwarten würde.

Er blieb stehen, um sich die verräterischen Blutspuren von seinem letzten Opfer aus seinen Mundwinkeln zu wischen, bevor er eintrat.

Leise stahl er sich an Cordelia, die im Ohrensessel mit Decke vor dem flimmernden Fernseher eingeschlafen war, heran. Er musste lächeln bei ihrem Anblick.

„Angel, hallo“, murmelte die Seherin, als sie durch seine Präsenz geweckt wurde. Sie streckte ihre Arme. „Alles glatt gelaufen?“, fragte sie und erhob sich.

„Alles bestens“, grinste der Vampir und umfing sie mit seinen Armen.

„Sieh mal. Bereit, das Unbekannte zu erforschen?“, fragte Cordelia, in der rechten Hand die Fernbedienung haltend.

„Immer.“ Er drückte gegen die nächste Wand und küsste sie fordernd. Kaum, dass sie wieder Luft bekam, sagte sie: „Also ich meinte eigentlich Star Trek... Unendliche Weite, das Weltall und so weiter... läuft gerade... aber du hast mich überredet.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Dawn Summers“, gähnte sie.

Das Seufzen der Enttäuschung am anderen Ende der Leitung war nicht zu überhören.

„Hallo?“

„Hallo Dawn.“

„Angel? Warum rufst du um diese Uhrzeit an? Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn über das merkwürdige Verhalten des Vampir, andererseits war Angel ja schon immer etwas merkwürdig gewesen. Sie hatte nie verstanden, was Buffy an diesem speziellen Vampir so aufregend fand, wo es doch einen anderen gab, der weitaus interessanter war, aber wenn er schon anrief, musste es wichtig sein.

„Alles bestens. Ist die Jäg- Ist Buffy da?“, erwiderte er. Ungeduld lag in seiner Stimme. Genervte Ungeduld.

„Äh, sorry, sie ist unterwegs. Gib’s Probleme? Du klingst, als wäre es dringend.“

„Nein. Nein. Ich wollte nur mit ihr reden.“

„Okay“, sagte Dawn gedehnt, „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass du ange-“

„Nicht nötig“, unterbrach der Vampir, „Ich rufe noch mal an.“ Mit einem Aufseufzen legte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und rollte sich auf den Rücken.

„Wer war das?“, nuschelte Cordelia. Sie wälzte sich schlaftrunken auf die Seite zu ihm, schlang ihren Arm über seinen Bauch und kraulte ihn leicht mit den Fingerspitzen. Sie war zu müde, um die Augen zu öffnen.

„Verwählt.“

Die Brünette akzeptiere die Antwort, obwohl es gar nicht geklingelt hatte und kuschelte sich an ihn und in die Decke. Da war sie auch schon wieder im Land der Schlafenden versunken.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

„Gunn? Du bist wach?“

Lorne tapste schlurfend in seinen Schlappen auf den Schwarzen zu, während er blinzelte und sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf rieb. „Ich hätte nicht so über die Strenge schlagen sollen. Zur Hölle, ich habe einen grauenhaften Kater! Wieso nennt man das eigentlich einen Kater? Ich würde es eher als Wildschwein, das in meinem Schädel rumgräbt und mit seinem Dickschädel überall mit Dingen, die da drin sind, zusammenprallt und zerfleischt, bezeichnen. Völlig wüst. Entschuldige, du wolltest etwas sagen?“

Gunn grinste breit. „Ich werde dir erst mal eine Aspirin beschaffen.“ Er ging zum Verbandsschrank, der stets gut gefüllt und auf den neusten Stand war, da sie sehr oft auf ihn angewiesen waren. Der grüne Dämon schlurfte stöhnend langsam hinter ihm her.

Gemeinsam marschierten sie in gleicher Weise in die Küche, damit Lorne die Tablette mit etwas Wasser hinunterspülen konnte.

„Ich kann bei Vollmond nicht schlafen, zudem musste ich pissen, von dem Bier, ich habe gestern mit Nicole ein paar mehr getrunken“, klärte Gunn ihn auf und reichte ihm das Wasserglas, das er mit Leitungswasser gefüllt hatte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du die ganzen Promille ausgepinkelt, während sie bei mir auf mein Gehirn wirken konnten“, ächzte Lorne. Er stützte sich auf der Tischkante ab, warf die Aspirin in seinen Schlund und kippte das Wasser hinterher.

Der Schwarze lächelte immer noch, auch wenn er Mitleid hatte, kannte er sich mit Katern nur zu gut aus: Selber schuld, Lorne.

„Was willst du mit den Klamotten? Sind das nicht Sachen von Fred? Seid ihr-?“, plapperte Lorne los, nachdem er sich den Schlaf einigermaßen aus den Augen gewischt hatte.

„Ganz langsam, mein Grüner“, bremste Gunn ihn mit seinen Händen gestikulierend, „Gibt es überhaupt Situationen, in denen du schweigst? In denen dein Redefluss versagt? Weswegen auch immer.“

„Mh.“ Er rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Mir fällt da im Moment nichts ein. Nein, ich glaube nicht.“

„Also zu deinen Fragen: Erstens: Die sind für unser Wölfchen. Zweitens, ja, drittens, nein. Ich werde jetzt zu ihr runtergehen. Vielleicht solltest du mitkommen, als Nicht-Mensch, Seelenleser und Partylöwe wird es dir sicher leicht fallen, eine Verbindung zu ihr aufbauen!“

„Der Werwolf, den ihr gestern geschnappt habt, ist eine Frau?“

„Du bist ein unglaubliches Kombinationstalent! Und ohne dass ich gesungen habe! Irgendetwas muss in seinem Schädel noch funktionieren“, neckte Gunn ihn.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Das ist nämlich gar nicht lustig. Überhaupt nicht. Bei nächster Gelegenheit trinke ich wieder ausschließlich Cocktails, an denen man ewig nippt. Freitag geht’s los: Das Caritas wird neueröffnet.“

„Wirklich?“ Gunn sah über seine Schulter zu ihm. „Was ich so alles mitbekommen habe, ist die Bar eine einzige Baustelle.“

„Mal den Angelus nicht an die Wand!“, mahnte Lorne mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und kreuzte die Finger, „Der Plan ist, dass Freitag alles fertig ist. Ich habe schon diversen Dämonen zusagt. Kermit weiß es und wenn der es weiß, brauche ich kaum Werbung mehr machen. Es muss einfach alles stehen!“

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, bot sich der Schwarze an. Er machte einen Stop beim Medizinschränkchen, um sich mit Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel einzudecken. Die Pfeilwunde des Werwölfin sollte jetzt, wo sie ein Mensch war, ordentlich versorgt werden.

„Heute kommen die Stühle und Tische. Ich kann jede Hand gebrauchen. Sonst würde ich vom A-Team eher niemanden fragen, alle scheinen im Moment für sich zu arbeiten – fast alle. Cordy arbeitet an Angel, Wesley ist auf mich nicht gut zu sprechen und Fred – lassen wir sie schlafen. Das Caritas entwickelt sich allmählich zum GAU.“

„Gau?“

Sie kamen die Kellertreppe herunter.

„Noch nie gehört?“

„Kann sein.“

„Grauenhaft abscheuliches Unglück“, erklärte Lorne, „Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere.“ 

Gemütlich schwafelnd traten sie an die Zelle, in der eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau in eine Decke gewickelt aufsprang und zurückwich, heran. Ein Laut des Erschreckens kam aus ihrem Mund, während sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich sehe bestimmt schrecklich aus. Ohne Dusche bin ich ein Wrack.“ Lorne berührte beschämt seine Wagen. Verlegen fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch sein im Schlaf verlegenes Haar.

„Das ist Lorne. Es ist absolut harmlos, lass dich von dem Grün, den Hörner und seinem Redeschwall nicht in Angst versetzen. Lorne, das ist Foxy“, stellte Gunn sie einander vor.

„Ah. Ah ja! Eins und eins macht zwei!“ Der grüne Dämon nickte. „So viel habe ich mitbekommen, auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit nicht viel mitbekomme: Du bist Nicoles Freundin.“

„Ich habe dir etwas zum Anziehen mitgebracht, bevor du dich erkältest. Hiermit behandeln wird seinen Arm“, erklärte Gunn. Er lächelte sie an, um ihr Mut zu gehen. Scheu ging sie barfuss über den kalten Boden auf die Käfigtür, die nicht mehr verschlossen war, zu, ohne jedoch den Dämon aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Glaub mir, als ich das erste Mal einen Menschen sah, dachte ich auch nur, mit so einer Hautfarbe könne man unmöglich vor die Tür gehen.“

Lorne schritt voran. Der Schwarze berührte sie leicht am Arm und delegierte sie nach oben ins Foyer. Dort ließ sich Foxy auf der Coach nieder, wickelte die Decke, unter der sie nackt war – warum sollte ein Werwolf auch Kleidung tragen, wenn er Pelz hatte – um den Brustkorb, so dass ihre Arme frei lagen.

Gunn gab ihre ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das sie erwiderte, während er ihre Wunde desinfizierte. Sie zischte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, denn es brannte.

Der grüne Dämon gestikulierte mit den Händen. „Ich kenne mich zwar nicht sehr gut mit Werwölfen aus, aber ich habe auch keine vampirische Psychologie studiert und verstehe Angel trotzdem. Bei ihm gibt es allerdings auch nur zwei Zustände: Grübeln oder kämpferische Unüberlegtheit. Pardon, ich schweife ab. Wenn ein Mensch erst einmal ein Werwolf ist, kann man ihn nicht wieder austreiben.“

„Nie mehr?“ Foxy ließ den Kopf hängen, als hätte sie es sich beinahe gedacht. Ihre dunkeln Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Nein, tut mir leid.“ Lorne sah sie mitleidig an. „Aber man kann den Werwolf wirksam mit Meditation, innerer Balance, Ruhe und einem ausgeglichenen Seelenleben in die Schranken weisen. Singen hilft bei mir immer. Was ist dein Lieblingslied?“

Die junge Frau überlegte kurz: „Should I Stay Or Should I Go?“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Wesley war mit einem Ständer aufgewacht. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte und auch Lorne war nicht in der Nähe, der seinem besten Stück auf die Sprünge helfen hätte können.

Eigentlich fühlte er sich eher matt, frustriert – obwohl er bis eben geschlafen hatte - und wollte die Erektion mit einer kalten Dusche abwürgen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders und machte sich daran, sich Abhilfe zu verschaffen. Selbst ist der Mann.

Während seine rechte Hand seinen Penis umfingt, stützte er sich mit der anderen gegen die Kacheln. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Der Exwächter dachte an Lorne, an aufregenden Sex mit ihm, an den Kick, erwischt zu werden, als sie es in Angels Büro getrieben hatte, oder an den Blowjob im Treppenhaus in Vegas. Oder an das letzte Mal überhaupt, als der Bett noch standgehalten und nur ächzende Laut wie er selbst von gegeben hatte.

All das nützte nichts. Wesley verfluchte sich, dass er so abhängig geworden war. Von Sex. Von Lorne. Von seiner Nähe, Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit. Früher war alles besser gewesen. Als hätte der grüne Dämon ihm seinen kühlen Kopf geraubt.

Frustriert öffnete er seine Augen. Mit der nassen Hand klatschte er gegen die Wand. Dann drehte er den Hahn weiter auf und ließ einen warmen, harten Regen auf sich niederprasseln.

Mehr ironisch begann Wesley zu singen, – wieder etwas, an dem Lorne schuld war – denn es entspannte die meisten Menschen.

„Dämonen im Garten,

so zwanzig Arten,

von Bestien, Monstern und Narzissten,

killen wir heute,

die fiesen Leute,

Das will ich alles gar nicht wissen...“

Seine rechte fuhr seinen Schaft auf und ab, wütend, schneller, während seine Gedanken zu Rem wanderten. Und wie er ihn im Museum, unten in der Verwahrung der alten und unentschlüsselten Ausstellungsstücke ficken würde, während er, unterbrochen von seinem eigenen Keuchen, weitersang.

„Mein kleiner, grüner Dämon steht draußen am Balkon,

hollari, hollari, hollaro!

Was brauch’ ich schnelle Schwerter,

was brauch’ ich gute Eisen,

hollari, hollari, hollaro!

Denn wenn ein Bösewicht,

was ungezogn’es spricht,

dann hol’ ich meinen Dämon

und der singt, singt, singt....“

Ja, Wesley stellte sich vor, wie Lorne sie erwischen würde, ihn bei Hand packen und mit sich schleichen würde, während der grüne Dämon zum dramatischen Abgang ‚I Will Always Love You’ zum Besten geben würde.

Der Brite kam mit einem erstickten Laut, so als wäre er gerade aus tiefstem Wasser an die Oberfläche gestoßen und heftig nach Luft schnappen.

„War ich gut, Liebling? – Oh ja, niemand hätte es mir besser besorgen können“, nuschelte Wesley, bevor er sein Liedchen noch einmal von vorne anstimmte. 

Nun fühlte er sich besser.


	7. Chapter 7

„Ghuls?“, fragte Fred nach, „Sind Sie sicher?“

Sie wischte sich angestrengt Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Der Kerl am Telefon behauptet, er hätte Probleme mit ein paar Ghuls, nach seiner Beschreibung zu urteilen, waren es Zombies, doch er hielt stur an seiner Aussage fest, da er es ja selbst in einem Lexikon nachgelesen habe. Und natürlich wusste er auch gleich, wie sie am besten zu bekämpfen waren.

Fred hatte ihre liebe Mühe mit dem Mann. Alle ihre Versuche, ihn zu überzeugen, dass es lediglich ein paar Zombies waren, schmetterte er mit einem ‚Ja, aber’ ab.

Sie machte eine genervte Grimasse in Wesleys Richtung, der Gespräch belauschte und froh war, dass er nicht er den Hörer abgehoben hatte. Fred zog sich Angels Stuhl unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und setzte sich, da es sich augenscheinlich in die Länge ziehen würde.

Wesley hatte die Seite über Zombies in einem Buch aufgeschlagen und in einem anderen etwas über Ghuls daneben gelegt, um Fred ein paar Argumente zu liefern, als er Rem die Lobby betreten sah. Er verständigte sich durch einen Blick mit Fred und ließ sie in Angels Büro allein.

„Oh gut, dass du da bist“, begrüßte Rem den Exwächter, „Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Es ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“

„Ja, das wollte ich auch“, nickte Wesley.

Unschlüssig standen sich die beiden gegenüber.

„Fang du an“, forderte der Exwächter ihn zaghaft auf.

„Nein, du... ich... Sag du-“ Rem sah ihn unsicher an. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen blonden Haare, die sich sofort wieder aufstellten wie Borsten einer Bürste. Seine Zunge befeuchte de Lippen, als würde er sich damit auf das Sprechen vorbereiten.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, mir tut es leid“, schoss es aus dem Briten hervor, dabei war es vor allem sein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ihm Beine machte. „Ich hätte nicht -“ – den Kuss erwidern sollen. Und schon gar keine erotischen Fantasien mit dir haben dürfen. Wesley biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Ich hätte dich nicht küssen dürfen, ich dachte nur, du würdest... Ich musste es versuchen. Eigentlich mische ich mich nicht in Beziehungen ein, aber ich habe... eine Chance gesehen“, erklärte Rem und sah auf seine Füße. Mein Gott, er war zum Schuljungen mutiert.

Seine Augen suchten Wesleys nach einer Antwort ab und wichen dann wieder aus.

In dem Moment kam Gunn von oben. Er trug nichts weiter als Handtuch um die Hüften und eines um den Hals geschlungen, das er an beiden Enden mit den Händen fasste. Zwei Augenpaare folgten seinem nackten Oberkörper – der Coca Cola light-Bote hat das Foyer betreten - dankbar für die Ablenkung und den Anblick. Ja, damals, vor dem Dosenpfand war die Welt noch schön...

Gunn, dem die Blicke nicht entgangen waren, wandte sich schmunzeln an sie. „Ich habe meine saubere Wäsche vom Waschsalon auf dem Autorücksitz liegen gelassen. Meint ihr, ich bekomme Probleme wegen öffentlichen Ärgernisses, wenn ich so vor dir Tür gehe?“

„Bestimmt nicht“, wisperte Rem kaum hörbar, aber der Schwarze wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und tat, was er versprochen hatte. Merklich atmete der Professor aus. „Ähm, wo waren wir?“

Bei erotische Fantasien, dachte Wesley. „Wir sollten vielleicht woanders hingehen und in Ruhe reden.“

„Ja“, nickte der andere.

Just in diesem Moment kam der Langschläfer höchst selbst von oben die Stufen herab. Der Vampir strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Rembrandt, nicht wahr? Deine Mutter muss große Pläne mit dir gehabt haben. Aber wie es aussieht, bist du kein großer Maler geworden“, rief er von der letzten Stufe, „Wie geht es dir? Länger nicht gesehen.“

„Von Cordy und dir haben die letzten Tage auch nicht viel gesehen“, erwiderte Wesley, dem Angels penetrant gute Laune überhaupt nicht passte – wenn Rem so nett begrüßte. Eigentlich sollte er sich ja für ihnen freuen, andererseits war er den grübelnden Vampir zu sehr gewöhnt.

„Freut mich auch, dich unter anderen Umständen treffen, Angel.“ Rem streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, aber dieser legte den Arm um seine Schulter.

„Du nimmst unseren guten Wesley ordentlich in Beschlag.“ Er sah eindeutig zu ihm hinüber, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Ich würde sagen, hier liegt was in der Luft. Wie soll ich es nennen? Mh...“

„Blähungen?“, schlug der Professor unschuldig vor, „Nur so nebenbei, dein Hosenstall ist offen.“

Angelus lachte kehlig – und schloss den Reißverschluss. „Nein, Chemie. Hormone. Feuer. Ihr wisst, wovon ich rede. Sex.“ Er ließ sie einen Augenblick atemlosem Schweigens leiden. „Wenn ich nichts Besseres vor hätte, würde ich einen Dreier vorschlagen, aber... leider. Cordelia hat gute Arbeit geleistet.“

Wesley war völlig perplex und musste erst mal einordnen, was er gehört hatte und ob er es wirklich gehört hatte. „Drei- Gute Arbeit?“, stammelte er.

Rem sah den Vampir befremdet an. Das hätte er niemals von Angel erwartet. Einerseits fühlt er sich ertappt, dann war er wieder absolut erstaunt, welche Abgründe sich in dem Mann auftaten.

„Angelus?“

Der Brite war mit einem Mal hellwach. Seine Muskeln spannten sich automatisch. Er nahm Rem bei der Hand und zog ihn rückwärts gehend, Angelus immer im Auge behaltend, von der Gefahrenquelle weg.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht schon gehen?“, schnurrte Angelus spielerisch, „Die Party fängt gerade erst an.“

Hinter den beiden Männern ging die Tür des Haupteingangs auf und Lorne und Gunn kamen, sich wild über Lornes Wildschwein unterhaltend, herein.

„Bleibt stehen!“, sagte Wes in einem anspannten Ton, dass sie sofort darauf reagierten. „Er ist Angelus.“

„Was?“, fragten die beiden Ankömmlinge einstimmig.

„Hört nicht auf ihn. Er weiß nicht, was er redet“, wiegelte der Vampir ab, „Ihr solltet euch lieber fragen, was Wesley vor euch verbirgt. Womit er versucht, euch abzulenken. Besonders dich, Lorne. Wes und Rem. Je drei Buchstaben. Passt gut zusammen.“

Der Exwächter ließ Rems Hand erwischt fallen und blickte schuldbewusst in Lornes Richtung, der den Blick schweigend deutete.

„Wenn ich wirklich Angelus wäre, hätte ich euch schon alle längst kalt gestellt. Allein schon dafür, dass ihr mich nackt, gefesselt und gedemütigt im Bett habt singen lassen. Darf ich noch einmal ‚Yesterday’ für euch anstimmen?“

Lorne warf die Arme in die Luft, ließ sie aber genau wieder fallen, wie seinen Kiefer, der aufklappte ohne dass jedoch Worte herauskommen.

„Es ist überhaupt nichts dran!“, protestierte Wesley den Moment nutzend.

„Nichts?“, empörte sich der grüne Dämon, „Ich habe dich unter der Dusche singen hören. Da dachte ich noch, es wäre nichts. Ich hatte schließlich auch schon die ein oder andere Fantasie ... von beispielsweise Angel. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es schon soweit ist: Du betrügst mich!“

„Wir haben keine Affäre, das behauptet Angelus doch nur, um von ihm anzulenken.“ Wesley machte einen verzweifelten Schritt auf seinen Liebsten zu. Er wollte ihn zur Vernunft bringen, seine Hände nehmen, aber Lorne entzog sich ihm.

Lornes Stimme schoss schrill in die Höhe. „Mein kleiner, grüner Dämon – ich fand das auch noch lustig!“

Angelus betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Das lief wie am Schnürchen, einfacher als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er würde noch seinen Spaß mit dem A-Team haben, wenn er weiter so gespalten auftrat.

„Wir haben nichts miteinander. Der Kuss ging allein von mir aus“, verteidigte Rem den Exwächter, „Wenn einer Schuld ist, dann ich.“

„Kuss?“, zischte der Dämon zornig.

„Bleib ganz ruhig. Es klärt sich sicher alles auf“, sagte Gunn dazutretend.

„Halt dich da raus!“, fauchte ihn das Pärchen an.

Der Schwarze nahm entschuldigend die Hände hoch und zog sich zurück. „Ich meine ja nur“, murmelte er. Er konnte sich unmöglich vorstellen, dass Wesley Lorne hintergehen würden. Weder der eine noch der andere, die beiden passten perfekt zusammen – soviel hatte er verstanden, auch wenn zu Anfang skeptisch das ungewöhnliche Paar beäugt hatte.

„Hör zu, Angelus versucht uns gegeneinander auszuspielen!“ Wesley sah ihn eindringlich an, er möge endlich verstehen.

Lorne schwieg. „Ein Kuss?“

„Ja, verdammt. Er hat... ich habe... Mein Gott“, rief Wesley aufgebracht, „Du hast ja auch keine Zeit für mich. Ich habe so oft versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und du - Aber wir sollte uns jetzt drüber unterhalten. Angelus-“

„Angel, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für ‚Yesterday... all my troubles seem so far away’!“, spottete der grüne Dämon lauthals, doch als er zum Treppenabsatz schaute, wie alle, war kein Vampir mehr da.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte der Schwarze.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Lust, sich unsere Streiterei anzuhören.“ Lorne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute verstimmt drein.

„Angel würde nie einfach verschwinden, schon gar nicht, solche Gerüchte in die Welt setzen-“

„Jetzt sind es nur noch Gerüchte!“

„Angelus würde sich aus dem Staub machen und warten, bis sein Süppchen überkocht!“, fuhr der Brite unbeirrt fort.

„Angelus?“ Cordelia kam mit Connor im Arm die Treppe herunter. „Was?“, lachte sie, „Angel ist wie eh und je. Das Thema hatten wir längst.“


	8. Chapter 8

„Was machen wir nun?“, fragte Wesley seufzend, nachdem sie sich noch immer nicht geeinigt hatten, ob Angelus nun Angelus war oder auch Angel; und da dieser abgehauen war, konnte er sich auch nicht verplappern oder Wesley irgendetwas an ihm beweisen.

„Zombies jagen? Oder Ghuls? Oder was sie auch immer sind?“ Fred, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Mann am Telefon hatte sie um ihre Nerven gebracht. Sie hatte nie mit der bösen Seite von Angel zu tun gehabt und da nicht alle der Ansicht des Exwächters waren, hielt sie sich mit Spekulationen zurück. Sollten die anderen sagen, was zu tun war.

„Ich bin dabei“, sagte Gunn, der keine Lust hatte, zwischen die Fronten von Lorne, Wes und Rem zu geraten.

„Dass Angelus die Lederhose von Lindsey trägt, spricht eine eindeutige Sprache“, versuchte der Brite erneut, die anderen zu überzeugen, aber wie er schon vor einer Weile feststellen musste, biss er auf Granit, vor allem bei Cordelia.

„Ja, die Knackarschlederhose. Ich weiß schon, was Lindsey sich dabei gedacht hat“, stimmte die Brünette zu, „Ich komme mit, Zombies vermöbeln!“

„Ich finde, dass Angel eher einen Weiberarsch hat. Nicht, dass ich es hätte je wissen wollen, aber man hat mir ja nie die Wahl gelassen, ob ich ihn nackt sehen will“, beschwerte sich der Schwarze.

„Sein Hintern ist erste Sahne, aber darum geht es nicht!“, erklärte Lorne und sah dabei missgelaunt zu Wesley hinüber und wandte sich dann freundlich lächelnd an Cordelia. „Gib mir den Kleinen, ich passe solange auf ihn auf.“

„Zofft euch zivilisiert. Er schläft gerade so schön“, mahnte Cordy und gab Connor in die starken Arme des Dämons. Lorne schaute den Kleinen verliebt an, bevor er sich wieder bösen Blickes den beiden Verrätern auf der Coach zuwandte. Rem scharrte verlegen mit dem Füßen am Boden, während Wesley seinen Geliebten seinerseits fixierte.

Der Brite hatte Lorne eigentlich noch nie so mies gelaunt erlebt. Im ersten Moment hatte er seine Überraschung verbergen müssen, ebenso seine Freude, dass er ihm augenscheinlich nicht egal war. Gott sei dank. Andererseits war er sauer, hatte Lorne doch selbst schuld, wenn er seine Zeit lieber für das Caritas verwandte.

Cordelia küsste dem schlafenden Kind die Stirn, ging zum Waffenschrank und schnappte sich einen Baseballschläger, der ihr für die Zombies, Ghuls, was auch immer recht erschien. „So long. Und lasst die Möbel heil!“, winkte sie leichtfüßig zum Abschied und verließ mit Fred und Gunn, die startklar waren, das Hyperion.

„Wir sollten uns auch eindecken, für den Fall, dass Angelus zurückkommt“, meinte Wesley.

„Wieso sollten wir Angel, Angelus mit Waffengewalt bedrohen?“, fragte Rem, der durch den wütenden Dämon doch etwas eingeschüchtert war und sich dabei an seine erste Begegnung mit der lebenden Leiche, die ihn zum A-Team geführt hatte, erinnerte. „Angel? Angelus? Er ist doch ganz nett – nur der Vorschlag mit dem Drei- ... das hat mich irritiert.“

„Angelus ganz nett?“, brauste Wes auf, um sich im nächsten Moment schlecht zu fühlen, „Das ist so, als würde man sagen Hitler wäre nur ein bisschen böse, aber sonst ganz umgänglich!“

Er drückte Rem ein Kurzschwert in die Hand, von dem er hoffte, dass er damit umgehen konnte.

„Was ist mit dir? Hilfst du uns?“ Wesley sprach Lorne in einem einigermaßen ruhigen, fast bittenden Ton an, der ihn glaubwürdig erscheinen ließ, bis er es sich selbst verdarb, indem er Folgendes nachsetzte, nachdem sein Lover nicht sofort antwortete: „Oder glaubst du mir etwa nicht? So wenig wie dass ich keine Affäre habe? Und wenn ich eine hätte, solltest du dich mal fragen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich war dir immer treu. Und bin es noch. Noch!“

„Ein Kuss bleibt meistens nicht nur ein Kuss...“

„Es gibt Eifersucht - und Othello“, raunzte Wesley, dass man Angst bekommen konnte, „Ich kenne das nur zu gut. Aber sei ehrlich: Hast du mich je betrogen – wo wir beim Thema sind?“, forderte der Exwächter heraus.

Der grüne Dämon sah ihn perplex an, plötzlich hatte sich das Ganze gedreht und gegen ihn gerichtet. Er zögerte, ehe er laut mit einem empörten NEIN antwortete. Manche Dinge blieben besser geheim.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt gehen“, murmelte Rem mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, „Meine Waschmaschine ist fertig und wenn ich mich nicht beeile, wird die Kleidung nicht knittrig... und ich muss nicht bügeln.“

Er wollte sich an Wes vorbeischieben, aber dieser hielt ihn zurück. „Ich brauche dich.“

„... Mh, ich bügle sowieso gerne.“

„Was willst du mit ihm hier? Er hat doch keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen“, empörte sich Lorne, dem es gar nicht passte, dass der Typ immer noch im Hyperion war. 

„Und wer ist denn bitte schön der Pazifist?“, setzte Wesley mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen entgegen.

„Hört schon auf...“, mischte sich Rem zaghaft ein.

„Mein Anzug war brandneu!“

„Und was war Dienstag vor zwei Wochen!“

„Hallo“, meldete sich der Professor erneut und strich sich durch die blondierten Haarspitzen, „Ich will mich ja nicht absichtlich dazwischen drängen, aber es wäre gut, wenn ihr Richtung Eingang sehen würdet.“

Zwei Köpfe drehten sich fragend um. Auf der Erhöhung zum Entree stand Angelus amüsiert grinsend. „Wunderschöne, gute Nacht!“

„Angelus!“, entfleuchte es Wesley zischend zwischen den Lippen.

„Spüre ich hier etwa negative Schwingungen?“, fragte der Vampir kopfschüttelnd und trabte langsam auf das Grüppchen zu. Rem, der ihm am Nächsten stand, schaute ihn grübelnd an. Irgendwie wollte sich das Konzept von Angel und Angelus als zwei verschiedene Personen nicht in seinem Hirn zusammenreimen.

„Und alles wegen diesem angestaubten Jungen.“ Angelus ging direkt auf Rem zu. „Rembrandt.“ Er kam ganz nah, ließ seine Hand ohne Berührung an Rems Hals und Wange entlang schweben. „Rem.“ Dann fasste er ihn tatsächlich an. Packte ihn grob bei der Schulter. „REM-Schlafphase“, murmelte Angelus und biss ihn in einer schneller Bewegung in den Hals. „Schlaf, schlaf, mein Junge.“

Wesley hatte sich sein Schwert gegriffen und stürmte mit erhobener Klinge auf den Vampir los. Geschickt ging Angelus in die Beuge und versetzte ihm einen gekonnten Treffer in die Magengrube, die den Exwächter von seinem Vorhaben ab, wodurch Angelus aber gezwungen war, von Rem abzulassen.

„Wegen dieser Schlaftablette solltest du nicht den Kopf verdrehen lassen“, meinte Angelus.

Der Brite antwortete etwas Unverständliches und erhob seine Waffe gegen ihn. Der Vampir schnappte sich Rems Schwert und es kam zu einem lauten, klingenschwingenden Kampf. Wes schlug sich wacker, aber Angelus war einfach der Bessere. Und natürlich der Übermenschliche.

Er stöhnte auf, als ihre Schwerte sich krachend trafen. Angelus Kraft war unglaublich.

Nicole, die sich eine Ewigkeit im Keller mit Florence ausgesprochen hatte, tauchte durch den Lärm aufmerksam geworden am Treppenaufgang auf und lugte neugierig durch den Türspalt - und verschwand sofort wieder.

Wesley nahm sich zurück und holte seitlich zum Schlag aus. Der Vampir schlug dagegen. Die Wucht ließ Wes’ Schwert fest umklammert von beiden Händen nach rechts wichen. Er federte in den Knien, um sich nicht davon zu Boden reißen zu lassen, doch bevor er etwas ausrichten konnte, war Angelus schon mit seinem Schwert zur Stelle.

Er war überrascht, sein eigenes Blut zu sehen. Mit offenem Mund fiel der Brite auf den Rücken. War die Klinge bis zu seinem Knochen durchgedrungen oder vibrierte? Rem stöhnte erwacht aus seinem Schock, mit einer Hand seine Bisswunde haltend, auf. Mit ein paar gehasteten Schritten war er bei ihm, ebenso wie Lorne, der nicht kämpfen konnte und wollte.

Die warnenden Worte von ihm waren verloren. Der grüne Dämon warf sich wie Handballer auf den Fußboden. Kurz trafen sich Lornes und Rems Augen, ehe sich beide, ohne sich weiter um Angelus zu sorgen, über Wesley beugten.

Doch dem tat sich in diesem Moment ein anderes Problem auf: Nicole hatte ihre Werwolf-Freundin aus dem Kellerverlies befreit und stand ihm nun gegenüber. Foxy war als Werwolf alles andere als schmächtig wie ihre menschliche Seite. Mit den kräftigen Schulter und dem dichten Fell wirkte sie geradezu gewaltig.

Auf schnellen Pranken stürzte sie auf den Vampir, den sie mühelos umwarf, zu. Angelus fackelte nicht lange und brachte den Werwolf auf den Rücken. Sie balgten sich rollend, wobei nicht klar war, wer eigentlich die Oberhand hatte.

Mit einem harten Fußtritt befreite Angelus sich fluchend von Foxy und kam auf die Beine. Er spukte demonstrativ aus: „Pfui, jetzt habe ich überall Pelzfussel.“

Der Vampir nahm sein Schwert auf, um es kurzentschlossen fortzuwerfen. Handarbeit war in diesem Fall das Beste. Der Werwolf hastete irritiert der blitzenden Waffe hinterher.

„Tja, auch Werwölfe sind nur verfilzte Schoßhündchen, die alles Mögliche apportieren“, grinste er siegessicher.

Es war Lorne, der in diesem Moment seine Gefühle beiseite gelegt und dafür das Köpfchen angeschaltet hatte, und Angelus’ Hände nach hinten raffte und ihm Ketten anlegte. „Das habe ich im Fernsehen gelernt!“, erklärte er stolz.

Zur Krönung warf Foxy den Vampir um und blieb mit einem was als Lächeln zu interpretieren war auf ihm sitzen.

„Was ist meine Entschuldigung?“, murmelte Angelus, „Ich war zu vollgesaugt mit Blut? Ich wollte mal fühlen, wie es sich anfühlt, versagt zu haben?“ Er sah bedeutungsvoll zu Wesley auf. Rem hatte ihm notdürftig einen Verband um seinen aufgeschlitzten Oberarm gelegt. Zum Glück war der Schock größer als die Verletzung gewesen, weil das Schwert im Laufe der Zeit bei Angel Investigations stumpf geworden war.

„Du triffst mich nicht!“, sagte Wes nach außen gelassen wirkend.

“Wie geht es dir?“, fragte der grüne Dämon betörend, „Wie es aussieht, muss ich dich mal wieder ins Krankenhaus fahren.“ Und wieder begegneten sich Lornes und die Augen seines Mitstreiters. Eigentlich konnte er Rem gar nicht böse sein, denn er erblickte dort nur die gleiche Besorgnis und Liebe, die er fühlte. „Und dir?“

„Okay“, erwiderte Rem.

„Ich werde dir den Sitz voll bluten“, warnte des grünen Dämon sein Liebster. Sein Verband war tiefrot.

„Du hast meine Autositze noch ganz anders versaut...“, schmunzelte Lorne. Mit der Hand berührte er leicht Wesleys gesunden Arm und schob ihn sanft zum Eingang. „Ihr macht das hier?“

Nicole nickte aus der Entfernung. Schlägereien waren partout nicht ihr Ding. „Lass dich von Dr. Combs flicken. Der macht die besten Nähte. Später sieht man dann die Narbe kaum noch“, riet sie.

Sie hatten fast die Tür erreicht, als Lorne Wes merkwürdig schüchtern ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Held.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Bahn frei! Oder muss ich mir erst den Weg freischießen?“ Der Dämon hob seine Kamera in die Höhe und ließ sie einmal drohend-spaßig aufblitzen, aber die Menge machte ihm auch so eine Allee frei.

„Danke sehr, meine Damen, Herren und Dämonen”, sagte er mit seiner angenehmen Stimme und bahnte sich zum Gastgeber vor, von dem er mit seiner Begleitung sogleich ein paar Bilder schoss. Dann hielt er die Kamera mit einer Hand vom Körper fern und umarmte Lorne mit den anderen.

Lorne gab ihn einen Wangenkuss. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist.“

Der Fotograf ging weiter zu Wesley, begrüßte auch ihn freundlich, aber weniger überschwänglich und ließ sich erst mal bei Helena, die neben ihnen stand, über die grandiose Inneneinrichtig aus.

„Oh, du hast Lornes Privaträume noch nicht gesehen“, trällerte die Frau vergnügt und hakte sich bei ihm unter, um sich mit ihm einen Drink zu gönnen und weitere Komplimente von ihm zu bekommen.

„Full House“, sagte Wesley gegen den Lärm. Er hatte sich für die Eröffnungsfeier elegant, doch schlicht im Gegensatz zu seinem Lover angezogen: komplett in schwarz, eines seiner größeren Hemden, damit der Verband um seinen Oberarm nicht auffiel. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Kermits Mundpropaganda hat wirklich Wunder gewirkt, man kann ja kaum stehen, ohne nicht an jemanden zu stoßen.“

„Sag nicht immer Kermit. Du weißt, wie er richtig heißt, sonst gibt es am Ende nur schlechte Propaganda“, zischte Lorne laut.

Die beiden hatten sich noch vor der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus versöhnt. Die letzten Tage war alles drunter und drüber gegangen. Willow war extra nach Los Angeles gekommen, um Angel seine Seele zurückzugeben – und danach hing der Haussegen völlig schief. Lorne hatte Mühe, den Vampir so wie Cordelia aufzumuntern, sich um restlichen Vorbereitungen zur Eröffnungsfeier am Freitag und gleichzeitig Wesley zu kümmern. Dieser wollte selbst unbedingt anpacken, wurde aber von Lorne in die Schranken gewiesen, er solle seinen Arm nicht belasten.

Das ganze A-Team war mit von der Partie, als um die finale Ausstaffierung des neuen, alten Caritas ging, sogar Nicole, die eigentlich nicht wollte, und Foxy, die vor allem wegen Gunn, auf den sie ein Auge geworfen hatte, wie umgekehrt, dabei war, halfen mit.

Lorne hatte auch an diesem Abend kaum Zeit, sich wirklich um Wesley zu kümmern, da immer wieder Leute auf ihn zukamen und ihm gratulierten. Nur kurz nachdem der Fotograf mit Helena zum Büffet verschwunden war, tauchten Geneviève, Björn, seine Frau May, Fidel und Lindsey auf.

„Hallo meine Liebe. Es ist wunderbar, dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte Lorne und wurde mit einem Lächeln von Geneviève, als sie sich in die Arme fielen, empfangen. Wesley beäugte das Ganze eher skeptisch, ließ sich aber auch von ihr die Hand geben.

„Ich habe doch glatt vergessen, wie sexy dein Liebster ist. Da würde auch ich schwach werden“, schmeichelte sie Wesley, „Aber deine Hörnchen machen dich um so süßer, Lorni.“

„Altes Haus“, gegrüßte Björk ihn und umarmte ihn fest, „Heißer Laden. Ich wusste, du würdest das Baby schon schaukeln! Das Geld war schon richtig investiert. Und falls du mal Hilfe brauchst, in Las Vegas ist immer eine Bühne für dich frei.“

„Wes!“ Der Brite kannte seine Umarmungen schon und biss die Zähne zusammen, als dieser ihn an sich presste und er fürchtete, dass seine frische Naht aufplatzte. „Da hat er sich aber den Arsch aufgerissen!“, meinte Björk.

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, erwiderte Wes und sah zweideutig zu seinem Liebsten hinüber.

„Enchanté“, sagte May höflich und gab dem Gastgeber lächelnd die Hand.

„Auch sehr erfreut.“ 

Fidel ließ seinen Blick schweifen und nickte begeistert: „Was soll ich sagen? – Ich habe noch nie so viele Dämonen gesehen. Ich hoffe, die halten sich an die Hausordnung, die am Eingang steht!“

„Keine Sorge“, lächelte Lorne, „Ich dulde keine Gewalt, schließlich habe ich heute meinen besten Anzug an!“

Der Junge zupfte an seiner verbeulten Hose. „Mein Lieblingsstück. Extra frisch gewaschen für die Party!“ Er hatte erst überlegt, ob er sich nicht in Schale werfen sollte, aber dann dachte, es würde zu sehr an seine Arbeit als Croupier erinnern, außerdem war das eine Party, keine Gala.

„Lindsey, ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist!“

Der grüne Dämon umarmte Letzteren, der bisher nichts gesagt hatte und strich ihn über den Rücken: „Ich hoffe, du erfreust uns mit deinem Gesang heute Abend.“

„Sicher“, grinste der Anwalt, „Deswegen habe ich die Einladung mit Vergnügen angenommen. Den Smog der Stadt schnuppern und mich im Applaus meines Lieblingspublikums suhlen.“

Wie artige Gäste gegrüßten die beiden auch Wesley. 

„Und wie läuft es bei euch so?“, fragte Lorne neugierig. Nicht dass er sich ein bisschen freuen würde, wenn es bei ihnen schlecht laufen würde... Ein klein wenig würde reichen.

„Oh, ich habe Mc ein Hundehalsband gekauft und ihn an die Leine genommen“, erklärte Fidel schmunzelnd und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Lindsey.

„Auf Lindsey muss man immer ein Auge mehr werfen. Wer weiß, was er sonst treibt“, sagte der grüne Dämon. Oder mit wem. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, ihn so zu sehen.

„Und was ist mit euch?“, fragte Fidel zurück.

„Alles bestens“, erläuterte der Exwächter kurzangebunden. Demonstrativ legte er den guten Arm um Lornes Schulter.

„Ja.“

„Fein, dann wollen wir uns mal unters Volk mischen“, bedeutete Lindsey. Über Beziehungen zu reden war ihm ein echtes Gräuel.

Nur fünf Minuten nach den Las Vegas-Leuten erschien Cordelia in einem sommerlichen Kleid mit vollbepackten Einkaufstüten im Caritas. „Uff“, seufzte sie, „Ich war bis eben einkaufen. Bin mit den Taxi in einen Stau geraten und dann die letzten Meter – Kilometer! – zu Fuß gestöckelt! Der reine Wahnsinn.“ Luftholen. „Aber wie ich sehe, läuft es fantastisch. Gerammelt voll. Vor allem beim Büffet! Da muss ich auch gleich noch hin.“ Luftholen. „Oh, wie findet ihr meine Beute?“ 

Die Brünette ließ das Kleid mit den Tüten in einer Drehbewegung knistern.

„Sehr gut. Aber ist das Kleid nicht ein wenig luftig für diese Jahreszeit?“ Lorne sah sie prüfend an und erinnerte sich, wie sie sich des Öfteren über eine Blasenentzündung beschwerte.

„Da gibt es nur eine Antwort auf deine nicht gestellte Frage: Was hilft gegen Winterdepressionen? Sommerkollektionen!“

„Ähm, dafür ist es zu früh, wir sind mitten im schönsten Herbst“, sagte Wesley

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den Vampir. „Verfrühte Depression.“

Angel gab einen scheußlichen Anblick ab, wie er da am Tresen hing, sich am Bierchen festhaltend und sich nicht amüsierend umsah. Nur ein paar Meter weiter saß Rem, der gleichfalls nicht besonders erfreut wirkte, an einem der Tische. Natürlich war auch er eingeladen. Wesley hatte darauf bestanden.

Der Vampir war von drei schönen Frauen und einem nicht minder schönen Mann umgeben. Gunn machte einen Witz und die Ladies, Nicole, Fred und Foxy, wieherten vor Vergnügen, nur Angel nicht.

Der grüne Dämon seufzte. Dafür musste er sich noch etwas einfallen lassen.

„Kann ich die Tüten irgendwo abstellen?“ Cordelia winkte mit ihnen.

„Sicher, komm.“ Er führte sie in die hinteren Räume, wo sein privates Reich anfing. Die Seherin sah sich entzückt um. Man musste nur ein kleines Stück gehen und um die Ecke sehen, um Lornes Bett zentral vorzufinden. Es gab viel dunkles Holz, viele asiatische Accessoires in gedämpften Licht, die ihm eine wohnliche Atmosphäre gaben.

„Wow!“ Ihre Augen glühten betört. Sie lief ihre Einkaufstüten achtlos fallen, wobei eine so umkippte, dass der Inhalt herausrollte. Der grüne Dämon bückte sich, um die Packung aufzuheben. Cordelia hatte sich einen Vibrator gekauft, wie er feststellen musste.

„Selbst ist die Frau. Er war sowieso nicht so toll im Bett“, sagte sie schulterzuckend mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln , als sie sah, was er entdeckt hatte und brach augenblicklich in Tränen aus. „Es ist vorbei“, schluchzte Cordelia und ließ sich in Lornes Arme fallen, der sie tröstend empfing. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, schnäuzte sie kräftig in ein Taschentuch von Lorne. „Ich benutze mal dein Bad, geh du nur wieder zu deiner Feier, wir sehen uns am Büfett. – Und danke!“

Als Lorne ins Partygeschehen eintauchte, unterhielt sich Wesley gerade mit Lilah.

„Lilah, du hier?“, fragte Lorne überrascht.

„Ich dachte, hier könnte ich ein paar Dämonen finden, die das Caritas verklagen wollen. Bei meinem letzten ‚Besuch’ hier wäre ich ja fast ums Leben gekommen“, begründete die Anwältin mit feistem Lächeln.

„Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du immer noch lebst und wem du das zu verdanken hast?“, spielte der Gastgeber mit.

„Dito.“ Sie prostete ihm mit ihrem Drink vergnügt grinsend zu. „Nein, ehrlich, hier trifft man so viele alte Bekannte. Man denke nur an Lindsey. Er ist ein richtig artiges Schosshündchen geworden. Hat er sich nicht immer danach gesehnt?“

Lorne wollte sich abwenden, da berührte Wes ihn am Arm: „Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich muss etwas erledigen, bin gleich bei dir.“

„Okay, ich unterhalte mich auch weiter prächtig mit Miss Morgan“, sagte der Brite spitz.

„Bis gleich.“

„Hängt der Haussegen schief?“, triezte Lilah.

„Es ist Eröffnung. Er hat viel zu tun.“ Wesley sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Lindsey, willst du nicht mit deiner ehemaligen Kollegin sprechen?“

„Lilah, du altes Miststück“, sprang Lindsey doch sofort auf sie an, „Was macht die Arschkriecherei?“

„Das ‚alt’ darf ich mir verbitten und dich fragen, was bei dir die Ärsche so machen?“

Mein Gott, dachte Wesley, und verzog sich aus der Schusslinie. Er ging zu Angel an den Tresen, der inzwischen allein vor sich hinbrütete. „Die beiden klingen zusammen wie ein Sack voll Katzen!“, beschwerte er sich bei dem Vampir.

Mit Angel war wirklich nichts anzufangen, also beschloss Wes sich mit ihm zu betrinken, wenn er schon nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er wandte sich an Barkeeper und bestellte zwei Whiskey on the Rocks.

„Kopf hoch, Angel, das Leben geht weiter. Man kann auch ohne Sex leben. Frag mich mal“, laberte er drauf los und nahm zwischendurch einen Schluck. „Es gibt noch andere schöne Dinge. Zum Beispiel das hier.“ Sie prosteten klirrend mit ihren Gläsern.

„Lorne hat für alle Zeit, nur für mich. Das ist doch deprimierend. Ich verstehe dich vollkommen!"

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, genaugenommen führte Wesley die Konversation und Angel nickte manchmal, verzog den Mund oder nippte an seinem Glas. Sie steuerten die dritte Runde an, wobei die ersten beiden recht schnell weggekippt waren, als Lorne ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Liebling, wir sollten zum Büfett, bevor es ganz leer gefegt ist. Ich habe heute kaum etwas gegessen. Wie steht’s mit dir?“

Der Exwächter ließ sich an der Hand mitschliefen.

Von den Tofuwürstchen, die Wesley und das Publikum verabscheuten, waren reichlich dort. Lorne warf sich hier und davon etwas von auf den Pappteller. Von den Quiches waren eben noch drei Stück übrig.

Leider mussten sie im Stehen essen, da alle Plätze besetzt waren.

„Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert“, sagte Lorne mit einem Tofuwürstchen im Mund zufrieden.

Wesley folgte seinem Blick und sah zu seiner Überraschung Rem, der sich mit einem Typen an seinem Tisch redete und scheinbar nicht mehr in so trüber Stimmung wie noch zu Anfang war.

„Ramiro ist wirklich ein Goldstück!“

„Ramiro?“

„Ja, du erinnerst dich doch an ihn“, meinte der grüne Dämon.

„Nein“, empörte sich Wes., „Woher kennst du ihn?“

„Er kommt öfter hier vorbei. Er meinte, wie supergeil es wäre, dass das Caritas wieder auf hat!“

„Supergeil?“

„Mh, ich glaube, er sagte, echt schrill“, überlegte er, „Ramiro ist schon ein lecker Kerlchen. Er wird Rem um den Finger wickeln, dass er alles vergisst. Ich hoffe nur, er ist sein Typ, aber wie’s aussieht...“

„Du meinst, sie haben Sex?“, fragte Wes entsetzt. Irgendwie gehörte Rem ihm, zumindest hatte ihn dieser begehrt und jetzt sollte da ein anderer kommen! Und dann sollte er auch noch Sex haben, wo er keinen hatte.

„Bestimmt. Sonst würdest du Ramiro schlecht kennen.“

„Ich kenne ihn überhaupt nicht. Die Frage ist, wie gut du ihn kennst“, brauste der Exwächter auf.

„Ich dachte, das würdest du... Entschuldige. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde euch bekannt machen!“, versprach Lorne und sah ihn butterweich an, „Butterkeks, ich rede nie wieder über ihn, wenn du es willst, nur lass uns nicht streiten?“

„Mmpf“, knurrte Wesley verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie kann ich dich besänftigen?“, fragte er, „Warte mir fällt da etwas ein. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Jetzt ist wohl der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür. Komm mit.“

Marco, der tollpatschige Kellner, den Lorne erst kurz vor dem Brand angestellt hatte, eröffnete den Karaokewettbewerb, denn es war seine Idee und Lorne befürwortete es uneingeschränkt. Das ganze Publikum richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die kleine, feine Bühne, die der alten recht ähnlich sah.

Marco hieß alle erneut herzlich willkommen und hielt eine gute Ansprache. Als er vom Barbesitzer anfing, warf Lorne ihm dankend einen Handkuss rüber. „Applaus für den großen Meister der Show!“ Der Junge hatte sich wirklich gemacht. Während der Laden nicht stand, war durch eine gute Schule gegangen - und deshalb hatte Lorne ihn wieder gefragt, ob er nicht zurückkommen wolle und da war er nun.

Der grüne Dämon ging auf seine angestammte Seite der Theke, also dahinter. Er griff in die Schublade neben dem Spülbecken, holte etwas mit geschlossener Hand heraus und hielt sie so Wes vor die Nase. 

„Was ist das?“, murrte Wesley verstimmt. Schmuck, Lornes Lieblingsentschuldigung, konnte es wohl kaum sein. Vielleicht ein Trick, eine leere Hand. Nein. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer.

Lorne drehte die Hand um und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein ganzes Schlüsselbund mit metallenen Mirkophonanhänger. Nach Autoschlüsseln sah keiner nicht aus. Und was das Mirko zu bedeuten hatte, ahnte Wes auch nicht. Lorne sagte nichts, nur eine roten Augen strahlten. „Die sind für dich.“

„Und wofür sind die alle?“ Wesley hob fragend die Augenbrauen und nahm das Bund.

„Fürs Caritas. Du kannst überall hin. Jeder Raum steht dir offen. Und wenn du willst, kannst du bei mir einziehen... Mein Bett ist nagelneu“, meinte er in Anspielung auf das Hyperion.

Wesley war völlig perplex. Statt etwas sagen und sich manierlich zu bedanken, ließ er die Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche gleiten, schnappte sich Lorne bei seinem Hemd und schleifte ihn in den düsteren Flur zu seinen Räumen. Er klatschte ihn stürmisch gegen die Wand und küsste ihn grob. Luftholend hauchte der Grüne: „Willst du mir die Nase brechen?“

„Wenn es sein muss. Und jetzt halt die Klappe.“

Lorne fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Wesleys Haare. Er spielte mit den kürzen in seinem Nacken und holte sich seinen Lover so nahe, dass sie gegenseitig ihre warmen Körper spürten. Nach Luft schnappend verlagerte Wesley seine Küsse rund um Lornes Mund. Er wollte gar nicht aufhören, rieb sich an ihm und presste ihn mit dem Arm um die Taille an sich.

„War das ein ‚Ja, ich ziehe bei dir ein’?“

„Ja“, nuschelte Wesley und kümmerte er sofort wieder um ihm.

„Wes, Schatz“, keuchte der Barbesitzer, „Geneviève singt gerade, hörst du das? Ich bin der Gastgeber. Wir sollten uns sehen lassen...“

„Noch nicht, ich bin noch nicht fertig“, raunte Wesley. Er nahm sich Lornes Hals vor, liebkoste ihn ausgiebig mit seinen Lippen, während er mit dem linken Daumen ein rotes Horn streichelte.

„Honey...“ Der grüne Dämon schluckte trocken. Er legte seine Hände auf Wes’ Hüftknochen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er musste sich zusammennehmen. „Wir verpassen Geneviève. Sie ist einfach fantastisch“, murmelte er, während Wes ihn weiter bearbeitete.

„Danke!“ Mürrisch beförderte sein Liebster ihn zurück gegen die Wand, nicht besonders rau, aber deutlich. „Lass uns Jeannie ansehen...“ Der Unterton war schwerlich misszuverstehen.

Sie gingen zur Theke, um ihre stellengelassenen Teller abzuholen. Der Exwächter zog es vor, sich dahinter zu verstecken, da seine Erektion nicht zu übersehen war. „Komm, wir gehen näher zur Bühne“, meinte Lorne mit einen Kopfnicken.

„Geht nicht.“

„Wieso?“

„Dafür hast du gesorgt. Einfach so mittendrin aufhören...“, murrte Wes beleidigt.

„Hm?“

„Sag bloß du hast ... keinen Ständer“, flüsterte der Brite gekränkt. „Bin ich der einzige, den es angeturnt hat?“

„Sorry, Darling“, sagte der grüne Dämon sanft und kam zu ihm rum, „Es hat mich angemacht, aber... ich bin der Boss hier... Ich habe heute Abend noch eine Menge mehr Dinge im Kopf. Ich habe zu lange daraufhin gearbeitet, um es einfach an mir vorbeiziehen zu lassen.“ Er legte seine Hände, Wes’ Verletzung bedenkend, auf seine Schultern und schaute ihn so verständnisvoll und schlüssig an, dass sein Liebster seufzte.

„Fein, ich verstehe es ja... Ich muss das hier nur eben erledigen. Ich gehe auf die Toilette“, erklärte Wesley.

„Ich helfe dir.“ Der grüne Dämon ging in die Knie und fummelte am Reißverschluss des Briten herum.

„Was machst du?“, wisperte Wesley und verschwand ebenfalls eilig hinter den Tresen in die Hocke.

„Wonach sieht es aus?“

„Doch nicht hier!“, zischte der Brite, „Es kann jeden Augenblick einer deiner Keller wieder kommen!“

„Wieso nicht? Ich will dir helfen!“

„Entschuldigt?“ Als hätte er den Teufel heraufbeschworen, stand plötzlich ein Mann am Tresen und schaute zu ihnen herunter: „Kann ich hier ein Bier bekommen?“

Wes und Lorne federten hoch. „Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Lorne ganz der professionelle Barbesitzer, nahm sich ein sauberes Glas und bediente die Zapfanlage. Wesley nutzte den Moment, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen und sein Problem zu beseitigen. Er hörte Lorne nicht mehr, der rief, er würde gleich nachkommen, er solle auf ihn warten.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Derweil hatten Cordelia und Angel die Party verlassen und spazierten durch einsame Gassen. Im stillen Einverständnis hatte die Seherin sich bei ihm untergehakt. Sie hatten über dies und jenes, ein paar bedeutungslose Dinge geplaudert.

Cordelia hatte nicht vorgehabt, lange zu bleiben; auch wenn sie ein gutes Kindermädchen gefunden hatten, dass für den Fall wie heute alle ihre Freunde etwas vorhatten, sorgte sie sich doch um den Kleinen, der ihn so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war.

Sie hatten die meiste Zeit vermieden, über das zu reden, was passiert war, denn sie wussten beide, was das für sie bedeutete. Cordy hatte die gleiche Stufe wie Buffy, vor der er praktisch geflohen war, erreicht, dennoch weigerte sie sich, den Tatsachen in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich glaube, so muss sich Spike gefühlt haben, als er nicht mehr beißen konnte, aber wollte“, begann Angel, „Impotent...“ Er machte eine Pause, als hätte er etwas Unaussprechbares angeschnitten, von dem er hätte besser die Finger lassen sollen.

„Ja“, murmelte die Brünette als Antwort. Was gab es zu sagen? Der Fluch war sprichwörtlich in Stein gemeißelt und eine Lösung hatte sich auch nach intensiver Suche nicht gezeigt.

„Wir sollten so weiter machen wie bisher. Du und ich“, sagte Angel. Er war stehen geblieben und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er nahm ihre in seine Hände.

Ihm war es absolut ernst, was Cordelia im ersten Moment erschreckte, aber schließlich hatte sie ihre Zunge nicht verschluckt. „Was meint die Polizei dazu?“

„Sie meint, man kann Angelus unter Kontrolle bringen, wenn er ausbrechen sollte.“

„Erzähl mir einen besseren Witz“, forderte sie ihn auf.

Angel überlegte kurz und legte seinen Kopf belustigt schief: „Kennst du den....: Ich werde mich ändern!“

Cordelia klatschte mit einem Grinsen: „Nach wie viel Jahren? Dreihundert und ein paar Zerquetschte?“

„Hey, ich bin nicht alt, ich bin unsterblich. Das ist der große Unterschied. Ich altere nämlich nicht wie du, meine Liebe“, neckte der Vampir sie.

„Herzlichen Dank, die nächste Faltencreme und Botox-Behandlung gehen auf deine Kosten! Du willst schließlich kein altes Weib an deiner Seite.“

„Ich will dich so, wie du bist!“ Er hatte wieder diesen festüberzeugten Blick drauf, den er sich sonst für siegreiche Kämpfe aufsparte. Seine bewundernswerte Zielstrebigkeit konnte man ihm nicht absprechen.

„Angel“, mahnte sie, „Das kann und wird nicht gut gehen.“

„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, noch einmal den Moment höchsten Glücks zu erleben? Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber der schönste Augenblick war, als wir zu dritt, du, Connor und ich in unserem Schlafzimmer standen. Wir waren die perfekte Familie – was ich niemals geglaubt, niemals erwartet hätte. Da wusste ich es. Das war ein Moment der Erkenntnis und gleichzeitig des Glücks. – Frag Wesley, er wird es dir mit der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung sicher ausrechnen können, wie groß die Möglichkeit ist...“

Er brach ab.

„Angel, das ist...“ Die Seherin wollte unmöglich sagen.

„Ich habe versucht, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber ich stehe das nicht durch. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Die Trennung von Buffy war schlimm... Und es ist nur der Fluch, der uns scheidet, nicht unsere mangelnde Liebe oder abkühlende Leidenschaft oder Hass oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich kann nicht so weitermachen. Sonst müsste ich gehen. Und tausend Jahre brüten, aber ich werde nicht kampflos weglaufen.“

Cordelia schüttelte den Kopf. „Du drehst durch.“

„Hast du das erst jetzt festgestellt? Du kennst meine nette, liebenswürdige Vampirfamilie und da wunderst du dich! Ich sollte deutlich mehr spinnen. Ich habe zu lange nachgedacht-“

„Wohl wahr!“, unterbrach sie ihn.

„Mag sein, dass ich ein wenig betrunken bin, aber Wesley hat mich so zugetextet. Irgendwie schaffen es Lorne und er doch auch. Die beiden sind so völlig verschieden und trotzdem ein Herz und eine Seele.“ Seine Worte klangen verzweifelt.

Sie reagierte nicht, schaute ihn skeptisch an, aber es war eindeutig, dass sie am Überlegen war.

„Hör zu, ich werde jede Stunde für dich singen. Nach jeder Begegnung mit dir. Mit Connor. Nach jedem Sex. Vor Lorne.“

“Verschone mich!”

“Ein darstellender Tanz als Alternative? Angelus würde das nie tun“, versuchte der Vampir auf neckende Art und Weise.

„Angel auch nicht!“, erwiderte Cordelia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Tanz nicht-“

„Wenn du nicht tanzen kannst!“, vervollständigte er ihren Satz, „Und: Es ist okay, wenn deine Slayer-Freundin schlagen, wenn sie dich zuerst schlägt. Ich weiß.“

„Sehr gut aufgepasst“, bewunderte Cordelia mit einem Lächeln, „Vielleicht kannst auch nach über 300 Jahren etwas dazulernen!“

„200 und ein paar Zerquetschte bitte.“

„Meinetwegen. Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. So sehr ich dich auch liebte, der verfickte Fluch bleibt dir bis zu deinem Tod erhalten! Daran lässt sich unmöglich rütteln.“

„Gehen wird das Risiko ein. Das Leben ist voller Risiken, an denen es kein Vorbei gibt. Sag einfach ja. Bitte!“

„Und die anderen?“

„Lorne, der größte Pazifist hat Angelus ausgetrickst – was gibt es mehr zu sagen!“

Cordelia schwankte ernsthaft. Sie verzog unentschlossen den Mund. „Ach, verdammt: JA. Ich will dich mit Haut und Haaren. Angelus hin oder her. Ihr habt beide einen geilen Arsch.“ Sie fiel ihm um die Arme, dass Angel kurz rückwärts stolperte, und küsste ihn euphorisch. „Wir sollten unsere Bondage-Erfahrungen ausweiten...“, wisperte sie in sein Ohr und knabberte daran.

„Sollten wir...“

„Versprich mir nur eins.“

„Was?“

„Wenn du unbedingt leiden willst, lass mich das übernehmen. Ich erinnere dich an deine böse Taten und lasse dich büßen, wenn du zu glücklich und selbstzufrieden wirst, solange du willst und auch, wenn du nicht mehr willst. Ich bin Spezialistin, was Enthaarung angeht. - Und jetzt küss mich wieder!“

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Lorne traf Wes auf der Caritas-Toilette. „Warum bist du nicht bei mir.. uns... auf die Toilette gegangen? Du hast doch jetzt das ganze Schlüsselsortiment.“

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht.“ Er stellte den Wasserhahn ab und zupfte sich ein paar Tücher aus dem Spender. „Das Problem hat sich dafür erledigt und jetzt lass uns die Karaokeshow bewundern.“ Wesley marschierte an ihm vorbei und rief in der offenen Tür stehend: „Worauf wartest du?“

„Bist du sauer?“, fragte der Barkeeper vorsichtig.

„Wie sollte ich? Ich bin im Moment zu matt, um mich richtig aufzuregen“, erwiderte der Exwächter schnippisch.

„Also doch. Ab morgen ist dein Tage, deine Tage, eine Woche nur noch Wesley, Wesley und noch mal Wesley Wyndham Pryce. Ich verspreche, schwöre es hoch und heilig bei der Seele von Angel.“

„Die er diesmal wie lange behalten wird?“

„Er behält sie“, sagte Lorne überzeugt, „Ich werde ihn täglich singen lassen! Punkt! Ich lasse mich nicht von Angelus hinters Licht führen - und von Angel schon gar nicht. ... all my troubles seem so far away! Ich hätte es schon bei der Liedwahl die Lunte riechen müssen! Aber was ist mit dir? Singst du heute Abend für mich?“

„Ich singe nur, wenn ich unter der Dusche masturbiere“, antwortete Wesley trocken.

„Gut, dann warte ich bis morgen früh...“, grinste Lorne.

Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Publikum und quetschten sie mit auf die Sitzbank, um einen Tisch, an dem bereits Fred, Gunn, Foxy, May und Björn saßen. Nicole schien sich prima mit Lilah zu unterhalten. Wesley hatte die beiden an der gegenüberliegenden Seite etwas abseits entdeckt, Rem und dieser ominöse Ramiro dagegen war nicht mehr zu sehen, egal, wie sehr er nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Sei’s ihm gegönnt, dachte er, schließlich waren sie nur Freunde.

Lindsey trug seine Gitarre auf die Bühne und tauschte ein paar Worte mit Marco, der ihn darauf ankündigte. Den meisten war der singende Anwalt bereits bekannt und ließen den Ansager nicht einmal zu Ende sprechen. Lindsey wurde mit freudigem Gejohle empfangen.

Er nahm auf dem Hocker Platz und sah zufrieden lächelnd in das Publikum. In Las Vegas hatte er nicht annährend so eine Fangemeinde, genaugenommen nur Fidel. „Ihr wollt es also wissen?“, grinste er.

Lindsey zupfte ein paar Akkorde, ehe er richtig loslegte. Der grüne Dämon, der sich das Ereignis sehnsüchtig herbeigewünscht hatte, lauschte aufmerksam und auch die anderen ließen sich von seiner Stimme, seinem Song einnehmen. Einige unter den Gästen nickten eifrig im Takt der Musik.

Der Anwalt hatte ungefähr die Mitte des Liedes erreicht, als Lorne, der gerade ein Schluck aus seinem Glas genommen hatte, den Alkohol in einem Pruster in hohem Bogen ausspuckte. Er konnte sich vor Lachen kaum einkriegen, als durch Lindseys Gesang in dessen Seele las. Fidels Kommentar mit der Hundeleine war keine verdammte Metapher, dass er die Zügel in ihrer Beziehung in der Hand hielt, sondern eines ihrer Sexspielchen...

Die anderen am Tisch sahen in irritiert an, aber der grüne Dämon winkte nur ab. Alles mussten sie schließlich nicht wissen.

Lorne dachte an Lilahs Bemerkung mit dem Schosshündchen und fing von vorne an.

Lindsey bekam von dem nichts mit, er völlig in sich versunken und genoss seinen kurzen Ruhm.

„Was ist los?“, flüsterte Wesley seinem Liebsten vertraulich zu.

„Nichts, nichts“, kicherte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Was hat Lindsey gemacht?“, blieb Wes hartnäckig.

„Ich glaube, dass geht uns nichts an.“

Der Brite sagte darauf nichts mehr. Lorne sah ihn unglücklich an. Heute Nacht konnte er wohl nichts mehr tun, um Wesley irgendwie zufrieden zu stellen. Morgen. Morgen. Er wandte sich an den Rest der Runde. „Wie lange bleibt ihr in der Stadt?“, fragte er.

„Solange uns kein Sesselpupser einen Strafzettel verpasst“, erklärte Björn belustigt.

Wesley betrank sich langsam und hörte der Unterhaltung nur sporadisch zu. Seine Laune war entgültig im Keller, was ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, aber er konnte es nicht mehr ändern, der Schalter war umgekippt und hatte einen Kurzschluss erlitten.

Lorne hatte seine liebe Mühe, ihn ins Bett zu schaffen, nachdem sich die Partygesellschaft in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgelöst hatte. Völlig angezogen ließ sich der Brite aufs Bett purzeln. „Mh, exquisit“, murmelte er und rollte sich zusammen.

Der grüne Dämon zog ihm die Schuhe und die Hose aus. Bei dem Hemd wurde er schwieriger. Er konnte Wes dazu bringen, sich aufzurichten, dann ließ sich dieser sofort wieder auf den Rücken fallen.

„Komm. Komm zu mir“, rief Wes mit Augen auf halb acht und streckte seine Arme nach seinem Liebsten aus.

„Gleich, gleich, jetzt bin ich erst mal dran mit ausziehen.“

Wesley kicherte.

„Nein, nein, du musst dich auf die andere Seite legen“, befahl er, als Lorne ihm kam, „Damit ich dich ansehen kann.“ Er rollte sich auf seinen guten Arm. Lorne tat es ihm nach und legte sich auf die Seite, so dass sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir antust?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte der grüne Dämon beiläufig. Die Müdigkeit steckte ihm tief in den Knochen. Die letzten Tage hatten doch an ihm gezerrt.

„Ich bin wahnsinnig, irre, krank. Liebeskrank. I’m lovelorn, Lorne!“; spuckte Wes aus, „Und das ist alles deine Schuld. Ich bin so wahnsinnig verliebt, dass es schon wehtut, dass ich es kaum aushalten kann. Mein Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das je sagen würde.“

„Wes! Meine Sahneschnitte!“, beruhigte Lorne ihn. Er strich ihm mit seiner Hand über die Wange. „Ich bin hier.“

„Und wenn du nicht da bist, spukst du in meinen Gedanken. Verdammt ich so absurd intellektuell und dann kommst du und öffnest das Schloss zu meiner Gefühlswelt. Verdammt, Kammerflimmern! Ruf einen Arzt!“

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel intus. Du weißt doch, dass du nur eine bestimmte Menge verträgst, Schnuppelchen“, erwiderte Lorne besänftigend und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Verlass mich nicht... wegen irgendwem. Irgendeinem. Ich wüsste nicht, was...“, stammelte Wes hilflos.

„Ich liebe dich. Es gibt keine anderen, keine Mann, keine Frau, keinen Dämon. – Hey, ging es nicht um dich? Darf ich dich an Rem erinnern?“

„Du hattest keine Zeit für mich...“, schmollte Wesley.

„Du bist so süß besoffen“, lachte Lorne, „In deiner spießigen, weißen Unterhose.“ Er berührte Wesleys Flanke, strich dort entlang, bis sie auf seiner Hüfte ablegte. Seine Finger tasteten sich unter das Bündchen und seine Hand umklammerte mit festem Griff eine Pobacke. „Morgen werden wir den Tag im Bett verbringen, alles Essen antrocknen lassen, bis sich Schimmel bildet und die Flecken und Scherben auf dem Boden eingetreten sind. Wir werden uns morgen nur küssen, rumrollen, liebkosen, tollen und lieben.“

Der Dämon schob sein Bein zwischen Wesleys und rutschte näher an seinen Liebsten, der seiner Erzählung glücklich und entspannt zuhörte, heran. Lornes Geständnis, dass ihre Liebe auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und nicht nur von ihm ausging, hatte ihn glücklich gestimmt. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf dem eingeklappten Arm gelegt und sah ihn rührselig an.

„Vielleicht in der Badewanne. Die hast du ja auch noch nicht gesehen“, redet Lorne in einem fort, „Oder auf der Bühne. Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen. Auf der Bühne vögeln. Was ich bisher allerdings noch nicht gewagt habe. Der Holzboden ist auch nicht so bequem... Und stell dir vor, du stehst da, willst singen und denkst an Sex.“

„Ist sicher nicht das Schlechteste.“

„Da hast du recht“, grinste der Dämon, „“Aber nur wenn du unten liegst. Nein, morgen darfst du alles mit mir machen. Ich hab’s verdient. Absolut alles.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste zaghaft seinen Mund, während seine Hand über Wes’ Hintern Kreise zog und er sein Bein zwischen den Beinen bewegte.

„Weißt du, dass macht mich jetzt ganz schön an. Das drüber reden“, flüsterte Lorne unter Küssen.

„Schön“, grinste der Brite, , „Dann kannst du ja noch bis morgen warten.“ Er streckte sich auf dem Rücken aus, schloss die Augen und segelte in den süßen Schlaf davon.

~ Ende ~


End file.
